Saving the Boy
by Glenna93
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. A co gdyby Katniss wygrała 71 Głodowe Igrzyska? Trzy lata później przychodzi czas na kolejne dożynki, a Effie Trinket losuje osobę, której Katniss nigdy nie chciała zobaczyć w Igrzyskach. Co Katniss będzie dla niego w stanie zrobić, by żywy powrócił do domu?
1. Dożynki

**Jest to fanfiction autorstwa Embracing-Immensity, które również możecie znaleźć na fanfiction. net**

Siadam na łóżku, czując jak serce podchodzi mi do gardła. Próbuję uwolnić się od koszmaru, który jednak nie chce mnie zostawić w spokoju.

- Oddychaj, Katniss – mówię ostro do siebie. – Oddychaj.

I robię to. Powoli i z drżeniem biorę głęboki wdech i po chwili wypuszczam powietrze z ust. Czuję jak moje serce się uspokaja, a ja przyłapuję się na tym, że spoglądam na swoje odbicie w lustrze wiszącym nad moją toaletką.

Moja ekipa przygotowawcza zacznie prace nade mną od samego rana. Ostatnia noc była szczególnie okropna, ale to nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę jaki dziś dzień.

To wielki, wielki, wielki dzień, jak to mawia Effie, ale zawsze uważałam, że dożynki to nic innego jak horror, który musi się wydarzyć. Zwłaszcza, że zeszłego roku…

Nie. Nie będę o tym myśleć, nie zmusi mnie bym przechodziła przez to ponownie. Poza tym i tak nie mogę nic z nim zrobić i wiem, że moją uwagę muszę poświęcić czemuś innemu.

Mimo że chcę spędzić resztę dnia w łóżku, wiem, że to niemożliwe i niebezpieczne. Mam robotę do wykonania i jestem zdeterminowana by wykonać ją dobrze. Nie dam mu powodu by znów był ze mnie niezadowolony. Odrobiłam swoje lekcje.

Wyślizguję się z pokoju na korytarz i zauważam, że Prim nie ma w swoim pokoju. Prawdopodobnie wślizgnęła się do pokoju mamy, szukając schronienia. Czuję tępy ból na tę myśl. Zazwyczaj to do mnie przychodziła, gdy męczyły ją koszmary w nocy, ale od tej pory minęły już trzy lata. Nie przychodzi do mnie odkąd… odkąd przeprowadziłyśmy się do Wioski Zwycięzców trzy lata temu.

Podskakuję, słysząc dźwięk dochodzący z dołu, ale zdaję sobie sprawę, że to telefon dzwoni. Czuję jak ogarnia mnie strach. Znam tylko kilka osób, które mają dostęp do telefonu i jeszcze mniej, z którymi chciałabym teraz porozmawiać.

Podnoszę słuchawkę, wiedząc że po prostu muszę to zrobić.

- Halo?

- Co masz teraz na sobie?

Śmieję się. Finnick potrafi rozśmieszyć mnie nawet w taki dzień jak dziś.

- Jesteś niemożliwy.

- Ja nie mam na sobie nawet kawałka materiału – mówi cicho.

- Finnick!

Finnick chichocze, porzucając ton, dzięki któremu kocha się w nim tyle kobiet.

- Dzień dobry. Dzwonię, bo chciałem sprawdzić, co u ciebie.

- Znasz mnie – odpowiadam i wręcz czuję jak Finnick poważnieje.

- Znowu kolejny koszmar? – Nie odpowiadam, ale Finnick odczytuje moje milczenie jako potwierdzenie. – Co z Prim, jak ona się trzyma?

- Nie wiem, jeszcze się z nią nie widziałam – mówię. – Ale to jej pierwsze dożynki, więc możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak ona się czuje.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie wylosują jej - mówi spokojnym głosem, a przynajmniej stara się.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Ponieważ takie rzeczy zdarzają się tylko raz, Katniss. Los jej sprzyja.

- Wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że bycie wybranym nie przynosi szczęścia. – Finnick milczy, a ja kontynuuję. – Pamiętasz ostatni rok? To nie była szansa, to była kara.

- Masz rację. – To właśnie kocham w Finnicku, zawsze jest ze mną szczery, bez względu na wszystko. – Ale do tej pory nie zrobiłaś nic, za co mogłabyś zostać ukarana.

- Jesteś pewien?

- Byłaś idealną zwyciężczynią przez cały rok. Wiesz, że jeśli podpadłabyś komuś z Kapitolu, to wiedziałbym o tym.

To była prawda. Finnick zawsze wszystko wiedział, to on ostrzegł mnie o konsekwencjach mojej zeszłorocznej akcji. Nie posłuchałam go. Jakże byłam głupia.

Muszę zmienić temat i to nie na taki, o którym Finnick chciałby teraz ze mną rozmawiać.

- Jak Annie? Pojedzie w tym roku do Kapitolu?

- Katniss… - mówi znużonym głosem, wiedząc, że celowo zmieniam temat, ale pozwala mi na to. – Nie będzie jej nawet na dożynkach. Mags zajmie jej miejsce, znowu.

- Szkoda. Kocham Mags, ale już dawno nie widziałam Annie. Miałam nadzieję, że spędzę z nią trochę czasu.

Finnick ma już dość.

- I tak nie miałabyś na to czasu. Wiem, że nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, ale musisz mnie posłuchać... Masz szesnaście lat, co oznacza, że jesteś już dorosła i wiem, że Snow ma sporo kupców, liczących na skorzystanie z tego.

Czuję ucisk w gardle. Milczę przez kilka sekund, a gdy odpowiadam, ledwie poznaję swój głos.

- Nie wiem, czy potrafię to zrobić.

- Zrobisz. Ponieważ masz ludzi, których kochasz i chcesz ich chronić przez zemstą Snowa. Pomyśl o Prim i będziesz zaskoczona tym, ile jesteś w stanie dla niej zrobić.

Kiwam głową pomimo tego, że Finnick nie może mnie zobaczyć.

- Dla Prim.

- I uśmiechnij się – mówi, powracając nagle do tego żartobliwego tonu. – Dożynki oznaczają, że znów się spotkamy.

Nie potrafię powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Dziękuję, Odair. Zaprawdę jesteś jedynym jasnym punktem w mojej żałosnej egzystencji – mówię, a przed moimi oczami pojawiają jego zielone oczy, błyszczące w świetle poranka.

- I nie zapominaj o tym.

- Pozdrów ode mnie Annie.

- Oczywiście, a ty życz Prim szczęścia ode mnie. I Katniss?

- Tak?

- Załóż coś ładnego, okej? Wiesz, coś, co odciągnie uwagę od twojej poważnej miny.

Odkładam słuchawkę bez pożegnania, odwracam się i zauważam siostrę, która stoi za mną. Prawie podskakuję ze strachu.

- Prim! Wystraszyłaś mnie! – mówię i kładę rękę na piersi.

- Przepraszam, nie chciałam. – Prim uśmiecha się przepraszająco. – Z kim rozmawiałaś?

Przytulam ją mocno do siebie.

- To tylko Finnick. Wkurzający, jak zwykle. Życzy ci szczęścia.

Oczy mojej siostry rozszerzają się, gdy wymieniam jego imię. Ku memu niezadowoleniu wygląda na to, że Prim podkochuje się w tym człowieku.

- Naprawdę? Nie wierzę! Muszę powiedzieć Lesse. Będzie taka zazdrosna!

Nie mogę się uśmiechnąć. To już dwie panny Everdeen, który udało mu się rozproszyć tego poranka mimo, że tylko na krótką chwilę. Muszę mu za to później w jakiś sposób podziękować. Pewnie będzie chciał coś śmiesznego i wyróżniającego się, ale to będzie tego warte. Ale teraz muszę się ubrać i wyjść, jeśli chcę wykonać pewne zadania, zanim przybędzie moja ekipa.

* * *

Zapach ciepłego sera wypełnia moje nozdrza, ale mam jeszcze przed sobą kilka przystanków, zanim dotrę do domu. Wciąż czuję się dziwnie, wchodząc do sklepu z pustymi rękami i biorąc z niego, to co chcę. Wcześniej robiłam wymianę, ale to było zanim ogrodzenie naszego dystryktu zostało podłączone do prądu na dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę i dodatkowo jeszcze patrolowane. Teraz mam mięso od rzeźnika, a za zakupy płacę monetami. Nie przywykłam do tego, ale nie mam innego wyboru.

Zresztą wygląda na to, że już nie mam jakiegokolwiek wyboru w moim życiu.

Wychodzę na plac z zakupami i patrzę ze smutkiem na zmiany, które zaszły w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat. A to wszystko z mojego powodu. To co było jednym z niewielu przyjemnych miejsc w Dwunastym Dystrykcie, teraz było tylko przypomnieniem wpływu, jaki ma na nas Kapitol. Na ulicy stały narzędzia do publicznych kar i pilnowała nas większa liczba Strażników Pokoju. Oczywiście, nikt mnie za to nie winił, ale jestem pewna, że to strach jest powodem ich milczenia. Widzę przecież ich spojrzenia i milczące oskarżenia.

Wchodzę do Złożyska i czuję, że tęsknię za życiem tutaj. Mój stary dom nie jest tak luksusowy jak ten w Wiosce Zwycięzców, ale tutaj przynajmniej czuję się jak w domu. A teraz, w ubraniach od mojego przyjaciela i stylisty, Cinny, czuję bardziej jak intruz.

Zwiększam tempo i ruszam w kierunku domu Hawthorne'ów. Hazelle wita mnie ciepło i obejmuje czule, a ja na krótką chwilę niemal zapominam, że zabiłam jej syna. Ale pamięć wraca szybko i odwracam wzrok z zawstydzeniem.

Podaję jej mięso kupione u rzeźnika, przepraszam, że nie jest świeże tak jak powinno i wiem za co tak naprawdę ją przepraszam. Hazelle potrząsa głową i uśmiecha się delikatnie.

- Dziękuję, Katniss. Ale wiesz przecież, że nie musisz tego robić.

- Owszem, muszę! – Z trudem powstrzymuję łzy. – Mam więcej pieniędzy niż pomysłów na pozbycie się ich i wolę wydać je na ciebie i twoją rodzinę.

- To nie twoja odpowiedzialność i…

Przerywam jej, czując, że nie będę wstanie nad sobą zapanować, gdy będzie dalej mówić.

- Obiecałam Gale'owi, że zaopiekuję się wami. Upewniam się, że Rory nigdy nie dostanie wpisu za astragal. Nie potrafiłam utrzymać go przy życiu na arenie, ale przynajmniej mogę ochronić jego rodzinę przed głodem.

Hazelle łapię mnie za ramiona i potrząsa mną. Spuszczam wzrok, a Hazelle znów mną potrząsa, zmuszając do spojrzenia w jej oczy.

- Posłuchaj mnie. To nie twoja wina, że Gale został wylosowany, a już na pewno nie jest twoją winą to, że został zabity. Musisz przestać winić siebie za jego śmierć.

Myli się, oczywiście, ale co mogłam powiedzieć. Prezydent Snow wyraził się jasno na temat zeszłorocznych dożynek, na których został wylosowany Gale – wszystko dokładnie zostało zaplanowane jako konsekwencje moich czynów. Gdy na arenie pojawiła się szansa, że Gale może wygrać, organizatorzy wypuścili mutanty, które go wytropiły i zabiły. Ale o tym nie mogłam powiedzieć Hazelle. Taka informacja mogła ją narazić na niebezpieczeństwo. I tak już wystarczało, że widywała się ze mną. Poza tym nie mogłam zaryzykować i pozwolić na to, by i oni zniknęli z mojego życia. Nie zobaczyłabym Rory'ego, Vicka czy Posy, a z tym bym sobie nie poradziła. Byli wszystkim, co przypominało mi o Gale'u. Jestem samolubna, wiem o tym, ale nigdy nie twierdziłam, że jestem szlachetną osobą.

Więc tylko kiwam głową, znając możliwe konsekwencje moich czynów i milczę. Na szczęście Hazelle także kiwa głową i całuje mnie w czoło.

- Dbaj o siebie w Kapitolu, dobrze? Nie pozwól, by zmusili się do zapomnienia kim jesteś i skąd pochodzisz. Nie mogą cię kontrolować.

- Wiem – mówię, ale to kłamstwo. Jestem ich własnością i właśnie dlatego za kilka krótkich tygodni, gdy Głodowe Igrzyska będą skończone, zostanę sprzedana temu, kto zapłaci za mnie najwięcej i wtedy już nie będę w stanie tego powstrzymać. – Upewnię się, że Prim przyniesie ci zakupy, gdy mnie nie będzie.

Żegnamy się i kieruję się do Wioski Zwycięzców. Robię krótki przystanek przy domu Haymitcha i zanim wracam do domu, upewniam się, że ma się dobrze. Wchodzę do jego domu i natychmiast odrzuca mnie ogromny fetor. Wstrzymuję oddech i szukam przyczyny tego smrodu. Haymitch siedzi przy stole w kuchni, nieprzytomny, z głową we własnych wymiocinach. Tyle razy próbowałam budzić Haymitcha i teraz już wiem, że woda działa najlepiej.

Napełniam miskę lodowato zimną wodą, wylewam ją na głowę Haymitcha i chowam się pod stołem. Haymitch natychmiast budzi się z nożem w ręku. Wymachuje nim na wszystkie strony, głośno przeklinając. Czekam aż się uspokoi i wychodzę spod stołu.

- Ty. – Haymitch aż kipi z wściekłości. – Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?

- Ponieważ to jedyny sposób, żeby cię obudzić.

Patrzy na mnie, a krople wody kapią z jego włosów.

- Nie prosiłem cię, abyś mnie budziła.

Cofam się, podnosząc dłonie w geście poddania.

- Nie, ale sądziłam, że wolałbyś bym to ja cię obudziła niż Effie.

Okazuje się, że to nie jest zbyt dobry powód, bo Haymitch wciąż celuje we mnie nożem, ale jak na zawołanie słyszymy Effie wchodzącą do domu. Stuka obcasami po podłodze, kierując się w stronę kuchni.

- Och! – Zatrzymuje się na chwilę, widząc mnie, a jej odrażająco różowe loki trzymając się sztywno w górze. – Co tutaj robisz, Katniss? Nie powinnaś przygotowywać się ze swoją ekipą? Dziś…

- Wielki, wielki, wielki dzień, wiem. Przyniosłam Haymitchowi tylko trochę chleba. – Ostentacyjnie wykładam na stół kilka kromek chleba, odsuwając je jak najdalej od plamy śliny. – I to wszystko. Chyba już pójdę, bawcie się dobrze.

Czuję na sobie spojrzenie Haymitcha, gdy wychodzę i cicho chichoczę. Ale przypominam sobie, co czeka mnie w domu i natychmiast tracę humor.

* * *

Jakiś czas później, po kilku godzinach tortur z moją ekipą przygotowawczą, mogę w końcu pokazać się publicznie na placu. Dożynki zaczynają się dopiero za jakiś czas, ale spodziewano się mnie wcześniej. Przed wyjściem zdążyłam jeszcze zjeść parę słodkich bułek z serem.

Wspinam się na scenę, zajmuję swoje miejsce obok Effie i nie jestem zaskoczona nieobecnością Haymitcha.

Obok siada burmistrz Undersee, który wita mnie ledwie zauważalnym kiwnięciem głowy. Wymieniamy smutne spojrzenia, żadne z nas nie lubi dożynek. Rozglądam się wokół i widzę Rory'ego i Prim, uśmiechających się i rozmawiających ze sobą.

Proszę, proszę… Tylko nie Prim.

Patrzę na wszystkie dzieci, które są potencjalnymi trybutami. Jedna dziewczyna i jeden chłopak zostaną wybrani i prawdopodobnie będą martwi przed końcem miesiąca, a ja nie mogę z tym nic zrobić.

Czas mija wolno, plac zapełnia się, a Haymitch pojawia się kilka minut przed drugą i opada na krzesełko obok mnie. Patrzę na niego.

- Jak miło, że do nas dołączyłeś.

On nawet nie patrzy w moją stronę.

- Nie zaczynaj ze mną, skarbie. Jeszcze nie wybaczyłem ci tej dzisiejszej pobudki. Ani zostawienia mnie z tą piekielną kobietą.

Przynajmniej jest trzeźwy, co jest ogromnym postępem, biorąc pod uwagę odożynki, w których ja zostałam wylosowana. Wtedy był tak pijany, że zwymiotował na buty Effie i spadł ze sceny nieprzytomny. Wzbudzał we mnie strach, ale teraz już nam go lepiej.

Podnoszę głowę z przerażaniem, gdy zegar wybija drugą, sygnalizując rozpoczęcie ceremonii. Burmistrz Undersee podchodzi do mikrofonu i czyta historię Panem. Odbywa się to co rok i większość z nas może to wyrecytować z pamięci, ale wszyscy udajemy, że słuchamy.

- Jest to czas skruchy i podziękowań – mówi, kończąc mowę i zaczyna czytać listę zwycięzców z Dwunastego Dystryktu. Do tej pory odbyły się siedemdziesiąt trzy Głodowe Igrzyska, a na liście są trzy nazwiska. Tylko dwójka z nas żyje – Haymitch i ja. W innych dystryktach, takich jak Jedynka, Dwójka, czy Czwórka, ta lista jest dużo dłuższa. Burmistrz przedstawia Effie i zaczyna się to, na co czekałam z przerażeniem przez ostatni miesiąc.

- Wesołych Głodowych Igrzysk! I niech los zawsze wam sprzyja! – Czeka przez kilka sekund nad odpowiedź, ale wszyscy milczą. W końcu zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie otrzyma odpowiedzi. Uśmiecha się delikatnie z napięciem i szczebiocze dalej. Nie słyszę o czym, bo moje serce bije mocno, a krew głośno pulsuje w moich uszach. Próbuję się uspokoić, bo za kilka chwil z ust Effie padną dwa słowa, które są dla mnie tak istotne.

- Na początek panie! – ogłasza Effie tak jak co roku i podchodzi do dwóch wielkich szklanych kul. W jednej są imiona dziewcząt, a w drugiej chłopców. Dzieci pomiędzy dwunastym, a osiemnastym rokiem życia stoją cicho, życząc sobie w duchu, by ich nie wybrano. Wśród tysiąca karteczek jest jedna z nazwiskiem Primrose Everdeen.

Proszę, proszę, tylko nie ona.

Effie sięga do szklanej kuli, wypełnionej imionami dziewcząt i zaczyna mieszać. Wyciąga jedną małą karteczkę – ten moment powtarza co roku i zawsze go nienawidzę. Umyślnie powoli podchodzi do mikrofonu.

Z trudem powstrzymuję się przed zerwaniem tej jej różowej peruki. Jest z Kapitolu, więc nie wie, jakie to są tortury dla nas. Muszę pamiętać że Effie jest zaledwie kukiełką w ogromnej grze, w której wszyscy musimy odegrać swoją rolę.

Effie wciąż nie spieszy się, a ja mam zamiar wydrzeć jej tę karteczkę z rąk i sama ją przeczytać.

W końcu staje przy mikrofonie i rozwija karteczkę. Bierze głęboki oddech, a ja mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie imię mojej siostry.

- Misu Teeyer!

To nie Prim. Widzę jak burmistrz Undersee wzdycha z ulgą, wdzięczny, że to nie jego córka, Madge, i czuję delikatnie poczucie winy, że całkowicie o niej zapomniałam. Spoglądam w stronę szesnastolatków i nasze oczy się spotykają. Madge uśmiecha się, a ja kiwam głową i cieszę się, że moja jedyna przyjaciółka w dystrykcie nie została wylosowana. Haymitch wyciąga rękę i uspokajająco ściska moją dłoń.

Mimo że cieszę się, że to nie Prim, ani Madge, jest mi przykro, bo jednak ktoś został wylosowany. Misu Teeyer ma rodzinę i przyjaciół, których prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie zobaczy. Muszę przyznać, że dziewczyna na szczęście nie płacze, gdy wchodzi na scenę. Nie znam jej osobiście, ale często ją widywałam, gdy dorastałam w Złożysku. Wiem, że ma osiemnaście lat (tyle miałby Gale, gdyby żył), jest nieustraszona i ma dużo młodszego rodzeństwa, którym musi się opiekować. Stoi wyprostowana obok Effie, która trajkocze o tym, jak to zaszczyt być wylosowanym.

Effie pyta, czy ktoś zgłasza się na ochotnika by zastąpić Misu na Igrzyskach. W tłumie zapada cisza. Co w sumie nie jest żadnym szokiem. W Dystrykcie Dwunastym nikt nie zgłasza się na ochotnika, bo każdy wie, że to samobójstwo.

Ale nieważnie, Effie podchodzi do szklanej kuli, wypełnionej karteczkami z nazwiskami chłopców. Znów przeciąga tę chwilę, a ja czuję, jak mocno bije mi serce, martwiąc się o bezpieczeństwo młodszych braci Gale'a.

Effie podchodzi do mikrofonu, rozwija karteczkę i czyta:

- Peeta Mellark!

Czuję zimny dreszcz i przygryzam usta, by nie zacząć krzyczeć.


	2. Chłopiec z chlebem

Peeta Mellark! Dlaczego z wszystkich chłopców z Dwunastego Dystryktu to właśnie on został wylosowany? Głodowe Igrzyska nigdy nie były sprawiedliwe, ale to?

Patrzę jak Peeta wychodzi z tłumu i wspina się na scenę, a jego twarz wyraża szok, który go ogarnął. Zajmuje miejsce obok Misu i patrzy na tłum. Kiedy Effie znów zadaje pytanie o ochotnika, nikt się nie zgłasza, a ja wiem, że Peeta ma starszych braci, którzy mogli… nie, powinni zająć jego miejsce.

Burmistrz staje na podium i zaczyna czytać Traktat o Zdradzie, ale nie dociera do mnie ani jedno słowo. Patrzę na chłopca z popielato-blond włosami i szerokimi ramionami, który stoi przede mną. Chciałabym zobaczyć jego twarz i jego zbyt niebieskie oczy, ale widok jego umięśnionych pleców musi mi wystarczyć. Stoi wyprostowany, ale widzę też jego dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści.

Czuję łzy w oczach, ale nie mogę pozwolić im spłynąć. Mrugam szybko, próbując przywołać moją maskę stoickiej obojętności na wszelki wypadek, gdyby kamera filmowała moją twarz. Ostatnią rzeczą jakiej potrzebuję, to Kapitol widzący mnie w chwili słabości. Patrzę na Haymitcha kątem oka, chcąc się zorientować, czy coś zauważył, ale widzę, że Haymitch uważnie mi się przygląda.

Świetnie, pewnie pogadamy o tym później.

* * *

Po odczytaniu Traktatu o Zdradzie, burmistrz Undersee potrząsa dłońmi obu trybutów i przez sekundę moje spojrzenie i spojrzenie Peety spotykają się. Czuję, że jestem bliska płaczu, ale zostaję uratowana przez hymn Panem.

Gdy hymn dobiega końca, patrzę jak Peetę i Misu otaczają Strażnicy Pokoju i prowadzą ich do Pałacu Sprawiedliwości, gdzie będą mieli kilka chwil na pożegnanie się z bliskimi. Tłum zaczyna się rozchodzić i ludzie wracają do normalnego życia, ale ja wciąż siedzę na scenie, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić.

- Więc powiesz mi, co się właśnie, do cholery, wydarzyło, skarbie? – Najwyraźniej Haymitch także postanowił tutaj zostać.

- O co ci chodzi?

- Kim jest ten chłopiec?

- Nie zauważyłeś, że jest naszym trybutem? – Staram się obojętnie wzruszyć ramionami. Ale wystarcza jedno spojrzenie na niego, by wiedzieć, że tego nie kupił.

- Widziałem twoją twarz, gdy zostało wyczytane jego nazwisko. Miałaś minę podobną do tej w zeszłym roku, gdy Gale został wylosowany.

Nie chcę myśleć o Gale'u, nie teraz.

- Chodziliśmy razem do szkoły. Dopóki nie zostałam wylosowana, oczywiście.

- To wszystko? – Patrzę Haymitchowi w oczy i potrząsam głową. Jego podejrzliwe spojrzenie łagodnieje. – Nie sądzę. Wiesz, że możesz ze mną porozmawiać, prawda?

- Wiem, Haymitch – wzdycham. Powinien wiedzieć o wszystkim, jeśli chcę mieć jakiekolwiek szanse na utrzymanie Peety przy życiu na arenie. – Dał mi chleb.

- Czyż nie jest synem piekarza? – Haymitch unosi brwi.

- Tak.

- Może trudno ci to zrozumieć, ale jestem prawie pewien, że dużo ludzi otrzymuje od niego chleb.

- Chcesz wiedzieć, czy nie? – Patrzę na Haymitcha ze złością.

- Przepraszam, kontynuuj.

Więc mówię mu. Mój tata zginął w eksplozji w kopalni kiedy miałam jedenaście lat. Dostaliśmy mało pieniędzy, które miały nas wyżywić przez miesiąc dopóki nie odbędziemy żałoby i dopóki mama nie znajdzie sposobu by nas utrzymać. Ale nie znalazła, pieniądze się skończyły, czyli jedzenie także się skończyło. Mama opłakiwała ojca i ignorowała mnie i Prim, a my zaczynałyśmy głodować.

Wiedząc, że zostało nam niewiele czasu, zanim umrzemy z głodu, zdecydowałam się sprzedać dziecinne ubranka Prim, ale to nie był dobry pomysł. Padał deszcz, a ja umierałam z głodu i nie byłam pewna, czy uda mi się przetrzymać noc. Moją ostatnią nadzieją były kosze na śmieci kupców mieszkających przy placu, jednak i one okazały się puste. Kosz rzeźnika, handlarza artykułami spożywczymi, a nawet piekarza były kompletnie wyczyszczone. Zaglądałam akurat do kosza przy piekarni, gdy zobaczyła mnie ta wiedźma, żona piekarza.

Zwyzywała mnie i zagroziła, że wezwie Strażników Pokoju. Jej podłe, raniące słowa wywołały u mnie łzy po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu. Zaczęłam się powoli wycofywać, gdy go zobaczyłam. Obserwował mnie zza pleców matki i zorientowałam się, że chodzimy do tej samej klasy w szkole. Ale on był z miasta, a ja ze Złożyska i z tego powodu nie mieliśmy ze sobą kontaktu.

Gdy odeszłam wystarczająco daleko, żona piekarza wróciła do środka. Gdy dotarłam do jabłoni niedaleko ich zagrody dla świń, zdałam sobie sprawę, że wrócę do domu z pustymi rękami. Usłyszałam dźwięki z wnętrza piekarni i zanim zdałam sobie sprawę, co się dzieje, zauważyłam jak chłopiec wychodzi z piekarni, a matka za nim krzyczy.

Widziałam przypalone bochenki chleba w jego rękach i czerwony ślad na jego policzku. Najwyraźniej ta wiedźma złościła się nie tylko na mieszkańców Złożyska, którzy grzebali w jej śmieciach. Widziałam jak znika w środku po powiedzeniu kilku podłych słów do syna.

Obejrzał się w kierunku piekarni i ruszył w stronę zagrody dla świń. A potem zrobił coś, czego się nie spodziewałam – rzucił pierwszy bochenek chleba w moim kierunku. Najpierw pomyślałam, że się pomylił, ale potem rzucił drugi bochenek w moim kierunku. Nawet nie spojrzał na mnie, odwrócił się i wszedł do piekarni.

Wzięłam chleb i wróciłam do domu, gdzie Prim, mama i ja napełniłyśmy nasze puste brzuchy i po raz pierwszy od tygodni poszłam do łóżka bez tego uczucia pustki, do którego niemal już przywykłam.

Haymitch siedzi cicho, gdy opowiadam mu tę historię.

- Więc mówisz mi, że uratował ci życie.

Kiwam twierdząco głową.

- Tak, można tak powiedzieć. Ale jego życzliwość na tym się nie kończy.

- Oczywiście, że nie.

- Najwyraźniej, gdy zostałam wylosowana, Peeta robił wszystko, co mógł, by Prim nie chodziła głodna. Nie wiedziałam o tym, bo Prim obiecała milczeć na ten temat, ale wiem, że Peeta dawał Prim mały bochenek chleba codziennie, gdy mnie nie było. Nawet mu nie podziękowałam, gdy pierwszy raz zajął się nami i za to, że zaopiekował się moją siostrą. I teraz to on pójdzie na arenę, a ja nigdy nie będę mogła mu tego wynagrodzić.

- Zrobisz to.

- Jak? – Płaczę.

- Upewnisz się, że wróci do domu.

- Mówisz to tak, jakby to było takie proste. Mam ci przypomnieć czterech trybutów, których zawiodłam i nie sprowadziłam do domu? Albo tych czterdziestu pięciu, których ty zawiodłeś?

- Spokojnie, skarbie, nie ma potrzeby byś była złośliwa.

- Nie potrafiłam nawet Gale'a sprowadzić do domu mimo tego, że były na to duże szanse.

- Wiesz tak samo jak ja, że nie było sposobu na uratowanie Gale'a. Nie mieliśmy na to szans. – Haymitch marszczy brwi.

To prawda. Osobiście podpisałam na niego wyrok śmierci, gdy nie pojawiłam się na przyjęciu urodzinowym Snowa. W przypływie urazy do zmuszania mnie do pobytu w Kapitolu i ominięcia urodzin Gale'a, zdecydowałam się po prostu nie pójść na przyjęcie. Byłby z tego skandal gdyby Finnick i Haymitch, a nawet Johanna mnie nie kryli. Ale Snow widział to jako mój osobisty atak na niego.

Odpływam daleko myślami, ale Haymitch wytrąca mnie z zamyślenia i zmusza mnie bym na niego spojrzała.

- Chłopiec…

- Peeta – poprawiam go. – Ma na imię Peeta.

- Masz rację – przyznaje. Łapie mnie za ramię i podnosi z krzesła. Mówi dalej, schodząc ze mną ze sceny. – Wylosowanie Peety to nieszczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności, ale to tylko to, pech. Z tym możemy sobie poradzić.

- Masz rację. – Zauważam dziwny wyraz twarzy mojego mentora. – Coś nie tak, Haymitch?

Zatrzymuje się i spogląda na mnie ze smutkiem.

- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz, decydując się na uratowanie jego. Nie zapominaj, że dano nam w opiekę dwójkę ludzi.

Och, to o to chodzi.

- Wiem. Rok temu to było straszne, gdy zdałam sobie sprawę, że muszę zrobić wszystko by uratować Gale'a.

- W zeszłym roku mieliśmy przerażoną dziewczynkę i oboje wiedzieliśmy, że ona nie da rady nikogo zabić – przypomina mi. To prawda, dziewczynka miała czternaście lat i była niska jak na swój wiek, bez żadnych umiejętności i bez jakichkolwiek szans. – Ale tegoroczna trybutka, Misu, jest inna. Jest waleczna.

Unoszę brwi.

- Szybko zapamiętałeś jej imię.

- Nie musiałem, znałem je. Jej ojciec, zanim umarł… znaliśmy się.

- Przepraszam. – Odwracam wzrok, zawstydzona.

- Przypomina mi ciebie. Obie miałyście młodsze rodzeństwo, którym musiałyście się zająć i zrobić wszystko by wykarmić rodzinę. Ale ty miałaś szczęście, umiałaś polować. Misu musiała sobie radzić inaczej.

Stoję cicho, czekając na ciąg dalszy, by Haymitch wyjaśnił mi co miał na myśli, ale nie robi tego.

- Opowiedz mi.

- Pamiętasz poprzedniego Głównego Strażnika Pokoju?

- Masz na myśli tego, który pewnego dnia zniknął i zostawił nas z Threadem? Tak, pamiętam go. Cray, prawda?

Haymitch potakuje głową i instynktownie czuję, że jest coś, co powinnam pamiętać o poprzednim Głównym Strażniku Pokoju. Zobaczmy… Miał już swoje lata. Miał krótkie siwe włosy, lubił pić. Pił prawie tyle samo co Haymitch. Był znacznie milszy od Threada, ale i tak niezbyt go lubiłam. Stary Cray zawsze przyprawiał mnie o dreszcze odkąd dowiedziałam się o jego nawyku do przekonywania głodujących dziewcząt do oddawania mu się w zamian za pieniądze…

Przez chwilę boję się, że zwrócę bułkę serową, którą zjadłam rano, ale przełykam z powrotem zawartość mojego żołądka.

- Sprzedawała mu się?

- Robiła to, co sądziła, że musi robić.

- Dlaczego mi to mówisz?

- Mówię ci, bo chcę, żebyś znała dziewczynę, którą skazałaś na śmierć, wybierając syna piekarza. Chcę się upewnić, że zapłacisz za to odpowiednią cenę, bo, bądźmy szczerzy, będziesz musiała ją zapłacić, chcąc jemu zapewnić zwycięstwo, skarbie.

- Wiem jaka jest cena i zapłacę ją.

- Jesteś pewna? Wiesz przecież, czego od ciebie oczekują w tym roku. Zaledwie kilka sekund temu osądzałaś czyny zdesperowanej dziewczyny, a przecież Cray był niemal miłym facetem.

Znów czuję serową bułkę w gardle. Tym razem już nie daję rady tego zatrzymać. Odwracam się od bałaganu, który narobiłam i wzruszam ramionami. Posmak wymiocin jest obrzydliwy, ale dziwnie pasuje do tej rozmowy.

- Jestem pewna.

Haymitch otacza mnie ramionami i delikatnie przytula. Miło z jego strony, ale potrzebuję od niego czegoś więcej. Wiedzie mnie z dala od zawartości mojego żołądka.

- Więc do roboty. Mamy pociąg do złapania.

* * *

Jakiś czas później, w pociągu pędzącym do Kapitolu, przyłapuję się na tym, że myślę o chłopcu z chlebem. Przed tym strasznym deszczowym dniem zaledwie go zauważałam. Znaczy, widywałam go w szkole, ale nie wywarł na mnie jakiegoś szczególnego wrażenia.

Nie powiedziałabym, że po tym dniu ten stan rzeczy jakoś szczególnie się zmienił. Z całą pewnością byłam bardziej świadoma obecności Peety, ale nie szukałam jej. Bardziej to polegało na tym, że za każdym razem gdy go widziałam, starałam się zebrać na odwagę i podziękować mu za chleb, ale nigdy nie znajdowałam właściwym słów, które przekonałyby go o mojej wdzięczności, więc nawet nie próbowałam z nim rozmawiać.

Tak było dopóki nie wróciłam z Igrzysk, które zmieniły wszystko, a przynajmniej zmieniły mnie. Poczułam względem niego przyciąganie kierowane potrzebą podziękowania mu. Nie tylko za ten przypalony chleb, ale także za posiadanie oczu takiego samego koloru jak dzikie kwiaty, które zaprowadziły mnie do źródła czystej wody, gdy umierałam z pragnienia na arenie. Ale jak miałam mu wyjaśnić ogrom mojej wdzięczności? Ja, która nienawidzę dłużnych ludzi, mam u niego dług, którego nigdy nie spłacę.

Gdy Prim z końcu się złamała i powiedziała mi o pomocy Peety podczas mojej nieobecności, byłam całkowicie rozbita. Moje uczucie wdzięczności rozrosło się i zmieniło w coś, czego nie potrafię zrozumieć. Nie pomogło to, że byłam zwyciężczynią i nie musiałam już chodzić do szkoły. Nagle, moja jedyna szansa na zobaczenie go, to wizyta w piekarni, albo przypadkowe spotkanie na placu, gdy wraca do domu.

Nikt nigdy nie zastanawiał się, dlaczego zwykle czekam do popołudnia, by iść po zakupy do piekarni.

Słyszę ciche pukanie do drzwi mojego pokoju – to Effie mówiąca, że czas na kolację. Dziękuję jej, a ona kieruje się w stronę pokojów trybutów. Idę do wagonu restauracyjnego i jestem w szoku, gdy widzę siedzącego przy stole Peetę. Mrugam z zaskoczeniem, nie spodziewałam się być sama z Peetą. Przynajmniej nie tak szybko i bez żadnej szansy na przygotowanie się do tego spotkania.

- Cześć – wita się grzecznie. Spuszcza wzrok na swoje dłonie bawiące się serwetką, która pewnie kosztuje więcej niż jego rodzina zarobi przez miesiąc.

- Cześć – powtarzam, bo nie jestem pewna, czy jestem w stanie wypowiedzieć cokolwiek innego. Siadam naprzeciw niego, wiedząc że nie potrafiłabym spokojnie usiąść obok niego.

Siedzimy w ciszy dopóki nie pojawia się Effie z Misu u boku. Dziewczyna opada na krzesło obok Peety i patrzy ponuro na Effie, która zajmuje miejsce obok niej.

- Gdzie Haymitch? – pyta Misu, lustrując pomieszczenie.

- Ucina sobie drzemkę – odpowiada Effie, ale obie wiemy, że to nieprawda. Obie brałyśmy udział w tych wyprawach wystarczającą ilość razy, by wiedzieć, że dziś upije się do nieprzytomności. To tradycja, powiedział mi kiedyś, picie na cześć tych, którzy nas zostawili, o potem picie by o nich zapomnieć.

Dobrze. Trybuci w tym roku są bystrzy, bo natychmiast zauważam, że żadne z nich nie wierzy Effie. Misu potrząsa głową i przewraca oczami, a Peeta posyła Effie podejrzliwe spojrzenie, ale nic nie mówi.

Podają pierwsze danie, kremową zupę z ziemniaków z odrobiną bekonu i sera. Misu zapomina o użyciu sztućców i po prostu łapie miskę i wysiorbuje zupę w kilka sekund.

Effie opada szczęka gdy patrzy na Misu. Hmm, teraz nie ma szans na to, by te dwie zostały przyjaciółkami. Tłumię śmiech, wiedząc, że to jeszcze bardziej rozzłości Effie.

- Misu - mówię, zwracają jej uwagę na siebie. Ociera usta wierzchem dłoni, zarabiając przy tym westchnięcie od Effie. – Wiem jak dobre jest to jedzenie, ale jest naprawdę ciężkie, więc spokojnie.

- Dzięki, ale sądzę, że jakoś to zniosę – mówi.

- Ona tylko nie chce, żebyś się rozchorowała – mówi cicho Peeta, nie podnosząc wzroku znad swojej miski. – Może to nie jest zły pomysł, żeby jej słuchać. Przecież w końcu jest twoim mentorem.

To przyciąga spojrzenie Misu.

- Jeśli tak bardzo ją lubisz, to dlaczego sam nie weźmiesz jej sobie za mentora, a je wezmę Haymitcha? On przynajmniej jest w stanie sprowadzić kogoś z powrotem do domu. Ona nawet nie potrafiła ocalić swojego chłopaka.

Widzę jak Peeta ciężka przełyka ślinę, a ja czuję, że muszę coś wyprostować.

- Gale nie był moim chłopakiem!

Peeta spogląda na mnie, ale nie potrafię odczytać jego spojrzenia. Natomiast Misu kpi:

- Prawda. To bardzo wiarygodne.

- Powinno być. Między mną i Galem nigdy nic nie było. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi, nic więcej.

- W porządku. Więc to jej przyjaciela rozerwali na kawałki w zeszłym roku. Słyszałam, że musieli go przesyłać na raty, bo tak długo szukali jego szczątków. Kilku wciąż podobno brakuje.

- Wystarczy! – Peeta podnosi się, wskazując na Misu. – Nieważne kim był dla niej, najwyraźniej zależało jej na nim, a ty mówisz te rzeczy tylko po to, żeby ją zranić, więc przestań, dobra?

Misu i Peeta patrzą na siebie zanim Misu odchyla się do tyłu.

- W porządku. Nie powiem już słowa na ten temat. Wiesz co jest zabawne? Myślałam, że to ona ma chronić ciebie, a nie na odwrót.

Peeta rozchyla usta, ale nie odpowiada jej. Patrzę jak siada z powrotem i wraca do jedzenia zupy, a ja zdaję sobie sprawę, że to wcale nie wypadło dobrze. Nie jestem pewna, czy którekolwiek z nich weźmie mnie pod uwagę jako swojego mentora, zwłaszcza po tym.

Jemy posiłek w ciszy, a Misu ignoruje moją radę na temat jedzenia. Ale gdy opróżnia swój ostatni talerz, czuję delikatną satysfakcję, widząc, że zbiera ją na mdłości.

Effie klaszcze w dłonie.

- Więc idziemy?

- Gdzie? – pyta Peeta, nie wykazując żadnych oznak mdłości ani przejedzenia. Zauważam, że nie zjadł tak dużo jak Misu.

- Idziemy obejrzeć podsumowanie przebiegu dożynek - mówię mu, zdeterminowana by pokazać się jako dobry mentor.

- A dlaczego mielibyśmy chcieć to oglądać? – Oczywiście Misu musi się przeciwstawić. Czuję to teraz jako obraźliwe, gdy Haymitch powiedział, że Misu przypomina mu mnie. Upewnię się, że będzie tego świadomy, gdy jutro wyleję mu na głowę wiadro lodowatej wody.

- Ale to jest… Znaczy się… Myślę… - Effie jąka się, jakby nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Przerywam jej:

- To dobra okazja by spojrzeć na waszych rywali.

Misu wzrusza ramionami i zauważam, że lekko zzieleniała na twarzy.

- Okej, myślę, że spasuję. Jeśli wydarzy się cokolwiek interesującego jestem pewna, że opowiecie mi rano.

Nie protestuję, bo cały czas działa mi na nerwy. Poza tym to i tak będzie problem Haymitcha.

We trójkę idziemy do wagonu, gdzie znajduje się telewizor. Peeta siada obok mnie i posyła mi cień uśmiechu zanim skupia całą swoją uwagę na ekranie. Pamiętam jak byłam na jego miejscu, oglądając te wszystkie dzieciaki, które będą chciały mnie zabić, gdy tylko trafię na arenę. To było okropne uczucie i nie myśląc, łapię Peetę za rękę. Uśmiecha się szerzej, ale nie patrzy na mnie. Jednak ściska moją dłoń, a ja zgaduję, że z wdzięcznością.

Zwracam uwagę na trybutów, obserwując tegorocznych rywali. Kilkoro z nich od razu przykuwa moją uwagę. Piękna blondwłosa dziewczyna z Pierwszego Dystryktu, ogromny chłopak z Dwójki i drobna dziewczynka z Jedenastki, która ledwie wygląda na taką, która może brać udział w Dożynkach. Tak bardzo przypomina mi Prim, że niemal czuję ból w sercu, ale mówię sobie, że nie mogę się do niej przywiązać, nie jeśli mam zamiar ocalić Peetę.

Na zakończenie programu godło Panem zastępują twarze dwudziestu czterech uczestników Głodowych Igrzysk. Czuję, jak Peeta zapada się głębiej w fotelu i zdaję sobie sprawę, że wciąż trzymamy się za ręce.

- Wszystko w porządku?

Nawet nie spogląda w moją stronę. Zamiast tego spuszcza wzrok i jakby dopiero zauważając nasze splecione palce, puszcza moją dłoń.

- Po prostu nie wiem jak ja mam to zrobić.

Nie musi wyjaśniać o co mu chodzi, bo wiem dokładnie co ma na myśli.

- Czułam się tak samo, gdy byłam na twoim miejscu.

- Naprawdę? – pyta, a ja kiwam głową. – Więc… jak…?

- To nie było łatwe. Ale w końcu pomyślałam o mamie, Prim i postanowiłam, że muszę walczyć dla nich. I zrobiłam wszystko, co mogłam, by być tą, która wydostanie się z tej areny.

- A co, jeśli ja nie mam nikogo dla kogo mógłbym walczyć?

Peeta, chłopiec z chlebem, który mnie uratował, brzmi tak smutno, że łamie moje serce.

- Więc walcz dla mnie. Zrób wszystko, bym nie musiała pochować kolejnego trybuta.

- Walczyć dla ciebie… - mówi, jakby rozważając to. Nagle patrzy mi w oczy, a ja niemal gubię się w niebieskim zapomnieniu. Jednak wyciąga mnie z niego jednym prostym zdaniem. – Tak, to mogę zrobić.


	3. Chłopiec przeszkadza

Nie wiem jak długo tak siedzimy, patrząc sobie w oczy, ale cofam się lekko, gdy Effie chrząka. Odwracam wzrok od Peety, zażenowana tym, że zostałam przyłapana w tym jakże intymnym dla mnie momencie.

Spoglądam na Effie, która czeka aż oboje zwrócimy na nią naszą uwagę i mówi:

- Myślę, że powinniśmy iść już do łóżek. Wiesz, Peeta, jutro czeka nas wielki, wielki dzień, więc powinieneś się wyspać. Nie chcesz chyba być zmęczony i marudny, gdy dotrzemy do Kapitolu?

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – zgadza się, ale widzę, że chce po prostu ją udobruchać. – Dobranoc Effie.

- Och, jakie dobre maniery! Nie tak jak tamta. – Twarz Effie, która aż rozjaśniła się na grzeczność i uprzejmość Peety, teraz tężeje na samo wspomnienie Misu. Nie jestem zaskoczona tym, że Effie nie jest fanką naszej dziewczyny, ale to dziwne uczucie, że dopiero po tylu latach znajomości z Effie mamy ze sobą coś wspólnego. Jej podły humor nie trwa jednak długo, bo Effie uśmiecha się i macha nam na pożegnanie. – Więc dobranoc wam obojgu. Nie siedźcie zbyt długo.

Nagle zapada cisza po wyjściu Effie, a ja wlepiam wzrok w telewizor by ukryć moje zażenowanie i niemal natychmiast tego żałuję. Gdy podsumowanie dobiega końca, pokazują segment z ostatnim zwycięzcą. Przeprowadzany jest wywiad z Bererem Lectem na temat nadchodzących Głodowych Igrzysk – co sądzi na temat trybutów, kto jego zdaniem wygra, a kto nawet nie spróbuje zabić i tak dalej.

Robią tak co roku by przypomnieć, że jedne Głodowe Igrzyska nie dobiegają końca, a już zaczynają się następne. I to jest ostatnia okazja dla Berera Lecta by skupić na sobie uwagę. Nie jest tak zachwycający jak Cashmere, ani tak czarujący jak Finnick, czy też zapadający w pamięć jak Johanna. Tak naprawdę to raczej nie zwraca na siebie uwagi. I dlatego jutro już będzie jednym z tych zapomnianych zwycięzców, którzy nawet nie są wystarczająco ważni by zostać mentorami.

Nie mogłabym być o to bardziej zazdrosna.

- Przepraszam – mówi cicho Peeta, przywracając mnie do rzeczywistości. Widzę, że trzyma pilot w ręce i zamierza wyłączyć telewizor. Pilot jest pewnie dużo bardziej rozbudowany niż te, do których Peeta przywykł i dlatego naciska prawie każdy przycisk po kolei zanim znajduje ten prawidłowy. – Wiem, że musi ci być ciężko go oglądać. Z powodu Gale'a…

- Jest ciężko, ale przecież nie zabił Gale'a osobiście. Choć jednak cieszę się, że nie spotkam go na Igrzyskach – mówię, dobierając ostrożnie słowa. Ciężko mi myśleć o Gale'u w obecności Peety. Nie mogę nic na to poradzić, ale czuję się z tym źle i nielojalnie.

- Co to znaczy, że nie spotkasz go na Igrzyskach? Nie będzie go tam? Jako mentora?

Potrząsam głową.

- Pewnie by był, gdyby był z innego dystryktu. Ale jest z Dwójki, a mentorowanie chłopcom z tego Dystryktu przypada Brutusowi. A on nie chce się pozbawiać tego zaszczytu.

Peeta wydaje z siebie dźwięk, którego nie potrafię odszyfrować. Ale gdy spoglądam na niego, jego twarz nie wyraża żadnych emocji.

- Więc Brutus musi uwielbiać Kapitol.

- Albo to, albo po prostu lubi się spotykać z innymi zwycięzcami – mówię, wiedząc, że to kłamstwo. Wątpię czy Brutusowi zależy na czymkolwiek oprócz krwi i brutalności Igrzysk.

Peeta spogląda na mnie z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

- Więc to prawda? Że niektórzy z was się przyjaźnią? Zawsze myślałem, że robicie to tylko na pokaz przed kamerami.

- Nie, to prawda. Właściwie to łatwo nawiązać przyjaźń z innymi zwycięzcami, ponieważ tylko oni tak naprawdę rozumieją przez co przeszedłeś. Nie musimy się tłumaczyć i znajdować wymówek. Nie zrozum mnie źle, są też takie osoby, z którymi nawet nie potrafię wytrzymać w jednym pokoju, ale mimo to z nimi również łączy mnie pewna nić porozumienia. Wszyscy byliśmy na arenie, musieliśmy walczyć i zrobiliśmy to, co było trzeba, by przetrwać.

Peeta milczy przez chwilę, przez jego twarz przewijają się różne emocje. Spuszcza wzrok i spogląda na swoje dłonie.

- To brzmi… okropnie.

- Bo tak jest – przyznaję, zastanawiając się, czy oby na pewno powinnam być z nim aż tak szczera. Ale uświadamiam sobie, że za rok ma być w tej samej sytuacji, więc lepiej by znał prawdę. – Ale wierz mi, są gorsze rzeczy.

- Przykro mi, Katniss. – Jego głos jest tak delikatny, że przez moment zastanawiam się czy aby sobie tego nie wyobraziłam.

Chcąc przełamać napięcie, cierpko chichoczę.

- Jest ci przykro za dużo rzeczy, które nie są twoją winą, wiesz?

Wzrusza ramionami, ale nie odrywa wzroku od swoich dużych dłoni piekarza.

- Może i masz rację, ale nic nie poradzę, że czuję… - Przerywa i na kilka sekund zalega cisza. – Po prostu chciałbym ci to jakoś wynagrodzić.

Jego słowa poruszają mnie w sposób, którego już dawno nie czułam, a przynajmniej nie od śmierci taty. Nieznane mi ciepło rozprzestrzenia się po mojej klatce piersiowej i mimowolnie na mojej twarzy pojawia się uśmiech.

- Już to zrobiłeś.

Spogląda na mnie i w moich oczach szuka, sama nie wiem, czegoś. Widocznie to znalazł, bo uśmiecha się.

- Jest coś, co chciałbym ci powiedzieć…

- Tak? – zachęcam go.

Ale zanim odpowiada, podskakujemy, słysząc głośny hałas z sąsiedniego przedziału. Służąca wychyla się, przeprasza za hałas i znowu zostawia nas samych, ale to już nieważne. Nastrój został zepsuty. Chichoczę nerwowo.

- Więc o czym mówiłeś?

Peeta potrząsa głową i nawet nie patrzy w moją stronę.

- Chciałem powiedzieć, że ci ufam i nie miałbym nic przeciwko, żebyś została moim mentorem.

Czuję, że nie to chciał powiedzieć, ale nie naciskam.

- Dziękuję. I jeśli mam być szczera, to wolę spędzać czas z tobą niż z Misu.

Peeta śmieje się.

- Wydaje się… trudna. Ale jestem pewien, że się tak zachowuje, bo się boi.

- Może i masz rację, ale jeśli chce dostać to, co pragnie, to musi się przestać tak zachowywać i to szybko.

- To był długi dzień – mówi Peeta i podnosi się z kanapy. – I wygląda na to, że jeszcze dłuższy czeka mnie jutro, więc chyba powinienem iść się położyć i trochę przespać.

- To nie taki zły pomysł – mówię, ale tak naprawdę, to nie chcę by sobie poszedł. Jestem ciekawa co chciał mi wcześniej powiedzieć zanim nam przeszkodzono. Mam wrażenie, że to było coś ważnego. Miałam nadzieję, że gdybyśmy jeszcze tutaj posiedzieli, to może w końcu by to z siebie wyrzucił.

Ale Peeta odchodzi. Mam nadzieję, że zmienił zdanie, gdy zatrzymuje się w drzwiach i odwraca się jeszcze.

- Też powinnaś się przespać. Wyglądasz na zmęczoną.

Dotykam mojej twarzy pokrytej toną makijażu, w który zadbała moja ekipa przygotowawcza.

- Zabawne. Te wszystkie rzeczy na mojej twarzy miały to ukryć.

- Nie mogli schować twoich oczu – mówi i odwraca się ode mnie. – Dobranoc, Katniss.

- Dobranoc, Peeta – mówię już do jego pleców. Kiwa głową i odchodzi, zostawiając mnie samą z moimi myślami. Ten czas spędzony z nim tylko wzmocnił moje postanowienie. Teraz jestem bardzo zdeterminowana by upewnić się, że to Peeta przetrwa na arenie. Zrobię wszystko, co będzie trzeba by tak się stało.

* * *

Następnego ranka, gdy wchodzę do pustej jadalni, jestem gorzej niż tylko przybita. Koszmar, z którego przed chwilą się wybudziłam, nie był niczym nowym, ale w połączeniu z widokiem na wpół zmasakrowanych zwłok Peety i z ludźmi oskarżającymi mnie o jego śmierć, był jednym z gorszych. Miałam nadzieję, że czyjeś towarzystwo odciągnie moją uwagę od tego snu.

Zazwyczaj byłabym już na nogach od kilku godzin by przygotować odpowiednią fryzurę i makijaż, ale nie dziś. Jest to jeden z nielicznych dni w roku, gdy to nie mnie prezentują przed kamerami. Teraz to Peeta i Misu są gwiazdami, więc przez jeden dzień jestem po prostu zwykłą Katniss. Jest to dzień, na który czekam z niecierpliwością, ale teraz rozpaczliwie potrzebuję rozmowy (nawet jeśli miałaby być to Venia czy Flavius) by pozbyć się z głowy resztek snu.

Opadam na to samo krzesło, które zajmowałam wczoraj i nagle przede mną pojawia się talerz pełen jedzenia, a drugi kelner stawia przede mną kubek gorącej czekolady, który natychmiast obejmuję lodowatymi dłońmi. Sny o śmierci wydają się zawsze obniżać temperaturę mojego ciała.

Haymitch wtacza się do jadalni, jeszcze na tyle pijany by nie mieć kaca, ale na tyle trzeźwy by funkcjonować – to stan, który ma opanowany do perfekcji. Potyka się po drodze do stołu, ale na szczęście utrzymuje równowagę.

- Brakowało nam ciebie wczoraj – mówię, patrząc jak siada. – Twoja mała Misu to niezłe wyzwanie.

Haymitch się śmieje.

- Taka podobna do ciebie.

Patrzę na niego ponuro.

- Prawie. Jest uparta, podła, ma zbyt wysokie mniemanie o sobie i potrafi doprowadzić człowieka do szału.

- Czyli jest taka sama jak ty, prawda? – Haymitch śmieje się głośno. Wydaje się być zbyt mocno rozbawiony tą sytuacją, jak na mój gust.

- Tak, tak. Bardzo zabawne – mówię. – Wiesz, co jeszcze jest zabawne? Wczoraj przy kolacji dała dość jasno do zrozumienia, że nie chce bym była jej mentorem. Najwyraźniej nie ufa mi zbytnio po tym, co przytrafiło się Gale'owi.

Haymitch nagle przestaje się śmiać i poważnieje, przyglądając mi się uważnie.

- Powiedziała ci to?

- Tak, ale w porządku.

Kładzie dłoń na moim ramieniu i ściska mnie delikatnie zanim wraca do swojego drinka.

- Przykro mi, dziecko. Porozmawiam z nią o tym.

- Nie. To tylko pogorszy sytuację. Poza tym, nie mam nic przeciwko oddaniu ci Misu i wzięcia Peety pod opiekę.

- Czyżby? Tak mało ją lubisz?

- To nie o to chodzi. Po prostu Peeta i ja spędziliśmy wczoraj ze sobą trochę czasu – mówię. Haymitch unosi brwi i nagle zdaję sobie sprawę dokąd zawędrowały jego myśli. Uderzam go w ramię. – Nie! Nie to miałam na myśli! Jesteś okropny.

- Więc oświeć mnie. Co miałaś na myśli? – Uśmiecha się.

- Rozmawialiśmy, okej? Tylko to. – Nie mam zamiaru wdawać się w szczegóły, ponieważ to, co się stało wczoraj pomiędzy Peetą i mną jest tylko naszą sprawą. A Haymitch nie musi znać wszystkich szczegółów.

- Wciąż jest wart ratunku?

- Jest naprawdę dobrym człowiekiem – odpowiadam, a Haymitch kiwa głową, usatysfakcjonowany. – I przyznam ci się do czegoś.

- Do czego?

- Mam zamiar z radością obserwować jak będziesz sobie radził z Misu. – Uśmiecham się najsłodziej jak umiem.

- Z tobą sobie poradziłem, prawda? – Haymitch uśmiecha się. – Więc sądzę, że z Misu też dam sobie radę.

Warczę na niego, a Haymitch uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej. Jednak zanim zdążam mu odpowiedzieć, do jadalni wchodzi Peeta. Spogląda na mnie, to na Haymitcha i widzi, że wszedł akurat w nieodpowiednim momencie, więc zaczyna się wycofywać.

- Och, przepraszam. Nie chciałem przeszkadzać, wrócę później.

- Nie, chłopcze – mówi Haymitch. – Zostań, usiądź, zjedz. Tylko rozmawialiśmy, dyskutowaliśmy o strategii.

Peeta kiwa głową i siada obok mnie, uśmiechając się do mnie.

- Dzień dobry, Katniss.

- Dzień dobry. Jak się spało? – pytam, delektując się uczuciem jego bliskości.

- Dobrze. Łóżko było bardzo wygodne i chyba byłem bardzo zmęczony – mówi, a kelner stawia przed śniadanie i gorącą czekoladę.

- Dziękuję – mówi Peeta.

Haymitch spogląda na mnie i wiem, o co mu chodzi, bo ja myślę o tym samym. Peeta jest miły, nawet zbyt miły. Jest to pozytywna cecha charakteru, która jednocześnie może sprowadzić na niego śmierć na arenie. Ale przypominam sobie, że gdyby nie był tak współczujący, to ja prawdopodobnie nawet nie miałabym okazji by trafić na arenę.

- To jest naprawdę dobre – mówi Peeta. Patrzę na niego i widzę, że wskazuje na swój napój.

- To gorąca czekolada. Uwielbiam ją odkąd ją spróbowałam po raz pierwszy. – Patrzę jak chłopak zanurza kawałek chleba w czekoladzie i go zjada. – Wiesz, nigdy nie próbowałam tego z chlebem.

- Powinnaś, to naprawdę dobre.

Próbuję i okazuje się, że Peeta ma rację – to naprawdę dobre. Wzdycham z przyjemnością i nie mogę uwierzyć, że wydałam z siebie taki dźwięk w obecności Peety. Czuję, że moje policzki oblewają się rumieńcem wstydu.

Dostrzegam, że Haymitch nas obserwuje, a gdy nasze spojrzenia się spotykają, on uśmiecha się do mnie, a mój rumieniec jeszcze bardziej się pogłębia.

- Mówią, że zawsze możesz zawierzyć piekarzowi w kwestii chleba.

- Och, dobrze – mówi Misu, wchodząc do pokoju z Effie podążającą za nią. – Jest Haymitch. Bałam się, że sama będę cierpieć przez cały posiłek z tymi ludźmi.

Rzucam Haymitchowi znaczące spojrzenie, a on wzdycha.

- Wystarczy, Misu. Siadaj i zjedz śniadanie, dobrze?

I ku memu zdziwieniu, Misu właśnie to robi. Może Haymitch ma taki dar, że potrafi sobie radzić z buntowniczkami takimi jak Misu. I chyba takimi jak ja, ale nie mam zamiaru tego przyznawać przed kimkolwiek. Wciąż sądzę, że nie był zbyt sprawiedliwy, gdy mówił, że ja i Misu jesteśmy do siebie podobne. Znaczy się, oczywiście nigdy nie dostanę nagrody za najmilszą osobowość, ale w porównaniu z Misu wypadam całkiem nieźle.

Nikt więcej się nie odzywa i spożywamy posiłek w ciszy. Podczas jedzenia zauważam, że Misu wzięła sobie do serca moją radę i powoli je śniadanie. Kusi mnie by zapytać ją, jak minęła jej noc, ale dochodzę do wniosku, że lepiej tego nie robić. Nie jest konieczne bym znowu ją rozzłościła. Przyłapuje mnie na przypatrywaniu się jej i rzuca mi zabójcze spojrzenie.

Och tak, to dopiero początek.

Po posiłku Effie wychodzi by sprawdzić końcowe przygotowania, a pociąg wjeżdża do tunelu, co oznacza, że jesteśmy już blisko Kapitolu. Haymitch rozpościera się na krześle i przygląda się uważnie naszym trybutom.

- W porządku. Wstańcie i podejdźcie tutaj – mówi i wskazuje na środek pokoju. Peeta wstaje i niepewnie staje w wyznaczonym miejscu, ale Misu ignoruje polecenie, czym nie zaskakuje nikogo. Haymitch posyła jej ostre spojrzenie, a Misu wstaje i zajmuje miejsce obok Peety.

- Dobrze. Żadne z was nie jest głuche i jesteście w stanie wykonywać moje polecenia. – Posyła Misu kolejne spojrzenie. – Cóż, przynajmniej większość.

Haymitch wstaje i podchodzi do trybutów. Okrąża ich dookoła, przyglądając im się uważnie i zatrzymuje się przed nimi. Spogląda na mnie.

- Co myślisz? Całkiem nieźle w tym roku, przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka. Oboje wyglądają zdrowo. Przynajmniej na tyle, na ile można w Dwunastym Dystrykcie.

Ma rację. Misu, pomimo jej nieprzyjemnego zachowania, jest całkiem atrakcyjna, zwłaszcza w tych chwilach gdy nie ma tej swojej ponurej miny. Jest wysoka i szczupła, ale kobieco zaokrąglona w odpowiednich miejscach. Dorastając w Złożysku, widziałam mnóstwo głodujących ludzi i to oczywiste, że Misu do nich nie należy. Co zmusza mnie do zastanowienia się, czyje łóżko ogrzewała po zniknięciu Cray'a.

Peeta, ze swoimi blond włosami i niebieskimi oczami, z całą pewnością będzie ulubieńcem Kapitolu. Jest wysoki i pomimo tego, że ma zaledwie szesnaście lat, jest zbudowany jak prawdziwy mężczyzna. Lata pracy w piekarni ojca wyrobiły jego silne ramiona i ręce. Peeta wierci się pod spojrzeniem Haymitcha, ale uśmiecha się, dostrzegając, że mu się przypatruję.

Ten uśmiech może nam zdobyć wielu sponsorów.

- Portia i Cinna radzili sobie z gorszymi – zgadzam się w końcu, odrywając wzrok od Peety i starając się ukryć rumieniec, który wkradł się na moje policzki.

Misu wydaje z siebie dziwny dźwięk i Haymitch odwraca się w jej kierunku z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy.

- Masz nam coś do powiedzenia?

- Nie – mówi, krzyżując ramiona. Nie mogłaby być mniej przekonująca, ale przynajmniej próbowała.

- Ale ja mam. Katniss i ja jesteśmy waszymi mentorami czy wam się to podoba czy nie. I może ciężko wam w to uwierzyć, ale robimy wszystko co możemy byście przeżyli. Więc jeśli nie zamierzacie podać siebie na talerzu na arenie, to może warto by nas było wysłuchać.

- W porządku – odpowiada Peeta, ale jestem pewna, że jest świadomy, że słowa Haymitcha nie były skierowane do niego.

Haymitch kiwa głową.

- Cieszę się, że się zgadzamy. A ty, Misu?

- Okej.

- Teraz, gdy już to ustaliliśmy, za chwilę dojedziemy do Kapitolu, a wy zostaniecie zabrani na prezentację – informuje ich Haymitch. Wymieniamy krótkie spojrzenia i kiwam głową, by kontynuował. – Nie będę kłamał. To wydarzenie nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych, ale musicie zacisnąć zęby i przecierpieć to.

- Myślę, że dam radę – mówi Misu, a ja tłumię śmiech. Ona nie ma zielonego pojęcia, co ją czeka. Depilacja będzie tak bolesna, że jestem zadowolona, że ja nie muszę przez to przechodzić.

- Też tak sądzę - mówi Haymitch, ale widzę, że też ukrywa uśmiech, zapewne myśląc o tym samym co ja. – Ale poważnie, nie chcę słyszeć żadnych narzekań. Zrobicie to, co każą wam styliści, bez względu na wszystko. Ostatnią rzeczą jakiej potrzebujecie to złość stylistów i ubranie was w worek. Macie być mili i posłuszni, jasne?

Misu i Peeta kiwają twierdząco głowami i czujemy, że pociąg zaczyna zwalniać. Wyjeżdżamy z tunelu.

- Oto przed wami… Kapitol – mówi Haymitch i gestem wskazuje okno.

Peeta i Misu podchodzą do okna, a na ich twarzach widnieją te same miny, którą miałam ja, gdy po raz pierwszy ujrzałam Kapitol.

- Jest taki kolorowy – mówi Peeta, ale mówi to tak, jakby to nie było nic dobrego.

Wiem dokładnie, o co mu chodzi. Wszystko w Kapitolu jest zbyt żywe, jasne i nienaturalne, że aż tego nienawidzę. Zamiast tego mówię:

- Całkowicie inaczej niż w domu, prawda?

- Och! Ludzie na nas patrzą i wytykają nas palcami – mówi Misu i odsuwa się od okna. Peeta jednak nie rusza się z miejsca, uśmiecha się i macha do tłumu. Misu patrzy na niego. – Co robisz?

Odwraca się do niej, zaskoczony złością w jej głosie.

- Pomyślałem, że mądrze byłoby zrobić dobre pierwsze wrażenie. Ci ludzie mogą mieć pieniądze, co znaczy, że są naszymi potencjalnymi sponsorami.

Haymitch otwiera usta i czuję, że ja też gapię się na Peetę, który odwraca wzrok, wyglądając na zażenowanego.

- Przepraszam. Nie chciałem.

- Nie przepraszaj, chłopacze. To było mądre – mówi Haymitch, przerywając Peecie, który wzdycha z ulgą.

- Dobrze, bo przez moment bałem się, że coś popsułem.

- Nie, dobrze zrobiłeś – przyznaje Haymitch, a ja kiwam twierdząco głową. Peeta uśmiecha się i rozluźnia.

Haymitch otacza mnie ramieniem i oddalamy się od Misu i Peety. Nachyla się do mnie i szepcze mi do ucha?

- Wygląda na to, skarbie, że faktycznie może uda nam się go uratować.


	4. Chłopiec w ogniu

Centrum Odnowy jest jednym z moich ulubionych miejsc w Kapitolu. Normalnie jest to miejsce gdzie spotykają się wszyscy mentorzy. Jeszcze nie minął dzień od dożynek, więc większość mentorów nie miała jeszcze okazji zapoznać się ze swoimi trybutami.

Peeta i Misu zostali zabrani przez ekipę przygotowawczą ponad godzinę temu, a Haymitch zostawił mnie i poszedł szukać Chaffa i alkoholu, niekoniecznie w tej kolejności. Zostałam sama ze swoimi myślami. Siedzę niedaleko pokoju stylistów Dwunastego Dystryktu, gdzie każdy, kto tego potrzebuje, może mnie łatwo znaleźć.

- Co to za wspaniały strój masz na sobie? – Głos, przyjemnie znajomy z przesadnym kapitolińskim akcentem, brzmi niedaleko. – Powiedz mi, jaki geniusz go zaprojektował?

Cinna.

Uśmiecham się i wstaję.

- Naprawdę ci się podoba? Sama go zaprojektowałam.

Formalnie, Cinna jest stylistą trybutek z Dwunastego Dystryktu, ale jego główną robotą jest upewnianie się, że wyglądam niesamowicie na wszystkich ważnych imprezach w Kapitolu. Tak dużo mu zawdzięczam i to nie ma nic wspólnego z faktem, że Cinna zawsze ma czas by zapełnić moją szafę swoimi arcydziełami.

- Jesteś pewna, że to jedno z twoich dzieł? – pyta Cinna, przyglądając się sukni. – Nie wiem, widziałem cała twoją kolekcję, a ta suknia wygląda zupełnie inaczej. Potrzeba prawdziwego artysty by stworzyć coś takiego.

- Cześć Cinna. Tak, suknia się śliczna, dziękuję – śmieję się, a Cinna mnie przytula. – Tęskniłam za tobą.

- Też za tobą tęskniłem – mówi już bez kapitolińskiego akcentu, ściska mnie jeszcze raz i puszcza. – Nie rozmawialiśmy wczoraj po dożynkach. Jesteś szczęśliwa, że Prim nie została wybrana?

- Bardzo. Dopóki nie wyczytali nazwiska chłopaka.

- Peeta, prawda? – pyta Cinna, a ja kiwam głową. – Coś z nim nie tak?

- Wszystko z nim w porządku. Jest idealny.

Cinna dokładnie mi się przygląda.

- Dlaczego, Katniss Everdeen, z ciebie zawsze trzeba wszystko wyciągać siłą?

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Znalazłaś sobie chłopaka, czyż nie?

- Co? Nie… kogo? Peeta? Nie! – Moja twarz przybiera kolor najgłębszej czerwieni. – Między nami nic takiego nie ma. Nie.

- Nie brzmisz zbyt przekonywująco – mówi. – Ostatnio tylko dokuczałem ci z tego powodu, ale teraz naprawdę zaczynam się zastanawiać, co jest między tobą, a tym chłopakiem.

- Przestań się zastanawiać, bo między nami nic nie ma. Jestem jego mentorką, to wszystko.

- A podobałoby ci się, gdyby między wami coś jednak było?

- Nie mogę o tym myśleć – odpowiadam szczerze. Pozbywam się tej myśli z głowy, zanim doprowadzi mnie do szaleństwa. – On jest trybutem, pamiętasz? Muszę skupić się na uratowaniu go.

- A co, jak już go uratujesz? Co wtedy?

Zanim się powstrzymuję, w mojej głowie pojawia się o myśl o takiej możliwości. Uśmiecham się tak szeroko, że aż bolą mnie policzki. Ale nawet nie powinnam o tym myśleć, więc szybko przestaję się uśmiechać. Jednak jest już za późno, w czym utwierdza mnie reakcja Cinny.

- Myślę, że chyba mam już odpowiedź – mówi, a jego zielone oczy błyszczą szelmowsko. – Nie martw się, wygra.

Zamieram, słysząc pewność w jego głosie, ale robi mi się miło.

- Dlaczego jesteś tego taki pewien?

- Ponieważ cię znam, Katniss, a ty jesteś wojowniczką. Gdy jesteś wystarczająco zdeterminowana, jesteś w stanie zrobić wszystko – odpowiada. – Pamiętasz, co ci powiedziałem tuż przed twoim wyjściem na arenę?

- Że gdybyś mógł na kogoś postawić, to postawiłbyś na mnie.

- Zgadza się, a tym razem postawiłbym na Peetę.

- Dziękuję. – Przytulam go mocno. – Więc pomożesz?

- Portia i ja zrobimy wszystko by pomóc – zapewnia mnie. – Nie martw się, wszyscy go zauważą na Ceremonii Otwarcia.

Odsuwam się szybko od Cinny i widzę błysk w jego oczach, co oznacza, że zaplanował coś szalonego.

- Och nie, co zamierzasz zrobić?

- Nic. Po prostu go podpalę.

- Czekaj… co?

- Zobaczysz. – Posyła mi ten zagadkowy uśmiech, który doprowadza mnie do szału. Robi tak co roku.

- Nie możesz go podpalić, Cinna! Chcę, żeby miał jak największe szanse na arenie! Spalony raczej na nic mi się nie przyda!

- Uspokój się, wiem co robię. Zazwyczaj. Wszystko będzie dobrze, obiecuję. – Daje mi pstryczka w nos, a ja muszę pamiętać, że Cinna jeszcze nigdy mnie nie zawiódł. Ale też jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie podpalał. Chcę zaprotestować, ale Cinna obraca mnie i macha ręką. – Patrz, jest Finnick.

Rzeczywiście, Finnick zmierza w naszą stronę, a Cinna chce z tego skorzystać i zaczyna się wycofywać. Nie jest jednak tak szybki by zdążyć przede mną uciec.

- Pogadamy o tym później. I już nie jest mi przykro, że będzie musiał zająć się Misu.

- Nie mam zbytnio nic przeciwko niej, w pewien sposób przypomina ciebie – mówi, puszcza mi oczko i znika w pokoju, gdzie obecnie jest Misu.

Finnick podchodzi do mnie, wskazując głową w kierunku, gdzie poszedł Cinna.

- Zwiał. Co słychać?

- To dlatego, że zobaczył ciebie. Twoja uroda to dla niego za dużo, jak dla artysty – żartuję.

- Najwyraźniej – mówi i szeroko rozpościera ramiona. – Zamierzasz mnie przytulić, czy co?

Wręcz rzucam się w jego ramiona, rozkoszując się poczuciem bezpieczeństwa. Porównuję to do uczucia, które miałam, przytulając się do Peety. Z tym wyjątkiem, że ręce Peety nie zawędrowały na moją klatkę piersiową. Natychmiast odsuwam się od Finnicka.

- Co to, do cholery, było?

Finnick patrzy na mnie niczym wcielenie niewinności.

- Co? Po prostu chciałem sprawdzić, czy ostatni rok był dla ciebie dobry.

Krzyżuję ramiona na piersi.

- Nie wierzę, że tak po prostu mnie obmacujesz.

- Daj spokój, cóż znaczy małe obmacywanko między przyjaciółmi? – Uśmiecha się zabójczo. – I jak byś się zastanawiała, to rzeczywiście, ostatni rok był dla ciebie dobry.

- Jesteś chory. Nawet nie wiem, dlaczego się z tobą zadaję – mówię i siadam na najbliżej kanapie.

- Ale z ciebie maruda – oznajmia bezceremonialnie. – Znowu koszmary, prawda? To dlatego Haymitch nalegałbym tu przyszedł i się z tobą zobaczył?

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

- Haymitch mnie znalazł i powiedział, że powinienem cię poszukać i z tobą porozmawiać. A gdy zapytałem, o co chodzi, odpowiedział, że ty mi to wyjaśnisz.

- Kto wie, o co chodziło Haymitchowi. Pewnie był pijany i cię z kimś pomylił.

Finnick siada obok mnie na pluszowej kanapie i wiem, że przestał już żartować.

- Chodzi o twoje nowe obowiązki?

- Myślę, że już wystarczająco rozmawialiśmy na ten temat, okej? – Właśnie zdaję sobie sprawę, o co chodziło Haymitchowi. – Choć…

- Co?

- Jak to było, gdy mentorowałeś Annie? – Zadaję to pytanie osobie, która kiedyś była w podobnej sytuacji do mojej.

Finnick zamiera i widzę, jak bardzo bolesne są dla niego te wspomnienia.

- To było najgorsze, co spotkało mnie w życiu. Było gorzej niż wtedy, gdy sam byłem na arenie. W końcu zdałem sobie sprawę jak bardzo mi na niej zależy, ale nie potrafiłem jej chronić. Mogłem tylko oglądać te straszne rzeczy, które ją spotykały. Annie załamała się na arenie, a ja nie mogłem być przy niej.

- Przepraszam, że o to zapytałam.

- A dlaczego o to zapytałaś? – mówi, potrząsając głową. Teraz nie wygląda na tego przystojnego żartownisia, do którego przywykłam i wiem, że jestem mu winna prawdę.

- Chcę ocalić Peetę… mojego męskiego trybuta – dodaję, widząc zmieszanie w oczach Finnicka, który natychmiast wraca do bycia przystojnym żartownisiem.

- Och, naprawdę? Czy istnieje jakiś szczególny powód, dlaczego chcesz go ocalić?

- Czy nie wystarczy, że chcę, by Dystrykt Dwunasty miał zwycięzcę? Trudno uwierzyć, że chcę więcej jedzenia dla mojego dystryktu?

- Normalnie powiedziałbym, że nie – odpowiada z uśmiechem błąkającym się na ustach. – Ale też nigdy nie pytałaś mnie o Igrzyska, w których brała udział Annie.

To prawda, zwykle staram się unikać tego tematu w rozmowach z Finnickiem. Johanna i Mags zapoznały mnie ze szczegółami, więc wiem, jakie to było dla niego trudne. Co oczywiście oznacza, że nie pytałabym go o to bez dobrego powodu.

- Byłam po prostu ciekawa – mówię, doskonale wiedząc, że i tak mi nie uwierzy. – To nie miało znaczyć, że moja sytuacja jest podobna do tego, co przydarzyło się tobie.

- Kochasz go – mówi, a ja drętwieję. Jego oczy rozszerzają się i Finnick uśmiecha się sugestywnie. – Och, łapię. Kochasz go. Regularnie.

Tylko Finnick Odair potrafi wypowiedzieć każde słowo tak by miało jakiś podtekst.

- Dlaczego wszyscy nagle sądzą, że ja i Peeta… - Próbuję znaleźć słowo, które mogłabym użyć bez żadnych konsekwencji. – Spotykamy się? Nikt tak nie myślał o mnie i Gale'u, gdy w zeszłym roku próbowałam go ratować.

- Ja myślałem, przez jakąś minutę – przyznaje Finnick. – Potem zobaczyłem was razem i wiedziałem, że z twojej strony było to uczucie całkowicie niewinne.

Gapię się na niego.

- Gale nie czuł nic takiego do mnie.

- Oczywiście, że czuł, mała wiewiórko. – Brzmi tak protekcjonalnie, że mam ochotę go uderzyć. – Byłaś po prostu zbyt ślepa, by to dostrzec.

- Nienawidzę, gdy mnie tak nazywasz – narzekam. Nie cierpię tego przezwiska. Finnick nazwał mnie tak po raz pierwszy, gdy podczas Igrzysk zobaczył, jak wspinam się po drzewie. Na moje nieszczęście, przezwisko zostało.

- I właśnie dlatego robię to tak często.

Zwężam oczy, ale w końcu ignoruję ten komentarz.

- Nieważne. Między mną i Peetą nic nie ma. Chcę mu po prostu pomóc wygrać na arenie.

- Przynajmniej nie jest brzydki – mówi Finnick. – Widziałaś moich tegorocznych trybutów? Los był dla mnie okrutny. Dziewczynka jeszcze nie jest taka straszna, ale chłopak? Myślę, że jego matka parzyła się z wielorybem.

- Finnick!

On tylko wzrusza ramionami.

- Chłopak musi o tym wiedzieć. Z taką twarzą… wątpię czy to jest najpodlejsza rzecz jaką o nim mówiono. Albo do niego. Poza tym, jest tak durny, że wątpię czy rozumie wystarczająco dużo by czuć się obrażonym.

- Jesteś okropny.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie wygra, bo nie wiem czy strawiłbym rok świętowania jego sukcesu. – Finnick pociera palcami podbródek. – Więc, aby oszczędzić sobie rozstroju żołądka, myślę, że pomogę ci ocalić chłopaka.

- Naprawdę? Zrobisz to? – Potrząsam głową. – Nie, Finnick, będziesz miał kłopoty. Jestem pewna, że zabroniono pomagać trybutom z innych dystryktów.

- Dopóki otwarcie nie sabotuję własnych trybutów, nikt mi nie zabrania pomagania innym mentorom. – Finnick zniża ton i dodaje – kiedy Annie tam była, ja otrzymałem pomoc. Po prostu zwracam przysługę.

- Dziękuję ci.

- Więc, po pierwsze, musi wywrzeć wrażenie dziś wieczorem – mówi. Tak jakby trzeba było mi to przypominać. – Co Cinna planuje dla twoich dzieciaków?

- Powiedział coś o podpaleniu ich – odpowiadam ponuro. – To dlatego tak szybko stąd uciekł.

- Och. Przynajmniej będą się wyróżniać. Chociaż trochę szkoda.

- Szkoda czego?

- Że Cinna kompletnie zignorował moją prośbę, by przywrócić wygląd trybutów sprzed kilku lat.

Wiem, że nie powinnam drążyć dalej, ale nie mogę się powstrzymać:

- A jak wyglądali?

- Chodzi mi o Igrzyska Johanny – mówi Finnick, a ja próbuję sobie przypomnieć, co takiego specjalnego było w kostiumach z tamtego roku. To było zanim Cinna i Portia zaczęli pracować z Dwunastym Dystryktem, więc kostiumy musiały być okropne.

- Nie pamiętam, więc może mi przypomnisz?

- To było tego roku, gdy wystąpili nago, pokryci jedynie czarnym proszkiem. – Finnick śmieje się głośno. – Próbowałem przekonać Cinnę, że twoja mina będzie tego warta, ale najwyraźniej mnie nie posłuchał.

- Na całe szczęście. – Przez chwilę zastanawiam się jak Peeta by wyglądał w takim stroju. Szybko jednak odsuwam od siebie tę myśl i modlę się o to, by się nie zarumienić. Ostatnią rzeczą jakiej potrzebuję, to Finnick odgadujący moje myśli w tej chwili. – Ale w jednym masz rację, są gorsze rzeczy niż spalenie żywcem.

- Jak bycie nagim może być gorsze od spalenia żywcem? – Finnick przewraca oczami. – Nieważne, zapomniałem z kim rozmawiam.

- Muszę cię uświadomić, że dla normalnych ludzi, paradowanie nago przed tłumem ludzi nie jest tak komfortowym przeżyciem jak dla ciebie czy Johanny – odpowiadam ostro. – Odrobina skromności nigdy nikomu nie zaszkodziła.

- Pamiętaj jednak, że jesteś zwyciężczynią, Katniss. Przestałaś być normalną osobą jak tylko weszłaś na arenę. Poza tym, wydaje mi się, że nigdy nie byłaś normalna.

- Tak jak osoba, z którą właśnie rozmawiam.

- Może masz rację. Może właśnie dlatego wygraliśmy.

To interesująca teoria i nie potrafię wysunąć przeciwko niej żadnych konkretnych argumentów, więc nie mówię nic.

- Twój chłopak… czy on jest normalny?

Myślę o Peecie i jego nadzwyczajnej uprzejmości.

- Nie, Peeta nie jest normalny. Jest wyjątkowy.

- Więc miejmy nadzieję, że moja teoria się sprawdza.

* * *

Kilka godzin później, przemierzam wzdłuż i wszerz pluszowy dywan w salonie. Mentorzy nie mogą zobaczyć się z trybutami aż do zakończenia Ceremonii Otwarcia. Mamy zobaczyć ich po raz pierwszy po ich „przemianie" dopiero w telewizji, tak jak reszta Panem. Jednak mimo wszystko chciałabym się zobaczyć z Peetą, bo jestem pewna, że jest zdenerwowany bardziej ode mnie. Co prawda jest to usprawiedliwione ze względu na to, że chcą go podpalić.

- Skarbie, męczy mnie samo patrzenie na ciebie – narzeka Haymitch, rozpierając się na kanapie. – Usiądź, dobrze?

- Nie mogę! Przecież powiedziałam ci, co planuje Cinna, prawda?

- Tak – zgadza się z przesadną cierpliwością. – A pamiętasz co ci odpowiedziałem?

- Tak – odpowiadam tym samym tonem. – Że muszę zaufać Cinnie. I mu ufam. Po prostu czasami stara się być aż nazbyt wspaniały.

Effie wchodzi i posyła mi pełne zaciekawienia spojrzenie.

- Katniss, co robisz?

- Po prostu się denerwuję, Effie. Chcę, że Peecie… i Misu dobrze dzisiaj poszło – mówię dodając imię dziewczyny w ostatniej sekundzie.

- Nie martw się, Cinna znów wykona wspaniałą robotę. Tak jak zawsze – odpowiada, najwyraźniej próbując mnie uspokoić. Na nieszczęście, jak to Effie, nie potrafi się zatrzymać, gdy już się rozpędzi. – Pamiętasz co było w zeszłym roku? Nawet z tym okropnym chłopakiem całkiem nieźle sobie poradził. Cóż… przynajmniej na dwie sekundy, dopóki ten nie otworzył ust.

Haymitch patrzy na mnie z niepokojem, ale macham lekceważąco ręką. Przywykłam do Effie i jej pozbawionych wrażliwości komentarzy, a ten przynajmniej uspokoił moje nerwy, bo skupiam się na kontrolowaniu się, by nie powiedzieć czegoś, czego będę później żałować.

Opadam na kanapę, otrzymując dezaprobujące spojrzenie od Effie. Nienawidzi, gdy ignoruję etykietę w jej obecności. Wiem, że to niedojrzałe z mojej strony, ale to jest lepsze niż powiedzenie jej, co tak naprawdę o niej myślę.

Telewizor włącza się, sygnalizując rozpoczęcie programu. Zaczyna grać muzyka, która dobiega nie tylko z telewizora, ale nawet słychać ją zza zamkniętych okien i natychmiast przyprawia mnie o ból głowy.

Na początku pojawiają się trybuci z Pierwszego Dystryktu na swoim rydwanie. Tłum wrzeszczy, ale nie jestem tym zaskoczona. Oboje tak samo atrakcyjni i opanowani. Trybuci z Jedynki zawsze są ulubieńcami Kapitolu, no może z kilkoma nielicznymi wyjątkami. Sadowię się wygodniej na kanapie, czując jak znów ogarnia mnie nerwowość.

Pokazują się trybuci z Dwójki i publiczność także wita ich gorąco. Nie przyciągają uwagi tak jak ci z Jedynki, ale roztaczają wokół siebie groźną aurę, którą ciężko zignorować. Trybuci z Dwójki zawsze są niebezpieczni i nie bez powodu najczęściej wygrywają.

Powoli prezentują się kolejne dystrykty. Skupiono się na trybutach z Jedynki i Dwójki, ale póki co, każdy dystrykt otrzymał odpowiednią ilość czasu antenowego.

Gdy pojawia się rydwan z Jedenastki z małą dziewczynką i jej ogromnym partnerem, wstrzymuję oddech. W głowie odliczam sekundy, czekając na konie czarne jak węgiel.

I oto są.

- Och, mój… - Effie zapiera dech w piersiach. – Wyglądają olśniewająco!

Cinna nie żartował, a ja naprawdę powinnam mu zaufać. Ogniste stroje oświetlają ich twarze, co przyciąga uwagę kamer. Gdy twarz Peety wypełnia ekran, mogę zobaczyć odbicie ognia w jego oczach, co wygląda niesamowicie.

Haymitch wzdycha.

- Wiedziałem, że Cinna jest niezły, ale nie sądziłem… Tym razem przeszedł samego siebie.

- Z całą pewnością – mówię z oczami utkwionymi w moim chłopcu z chlebem. Nie tylko ja tak na niego patrzę. Kamery poświęcają mu dużo więcej uwagi niż pozostałym trybutom. Peeta uśmiecha się, macha i posyła buziaki do tłumu, który zaczyna skandować jego imię. Nawet Misu daje się ponieść chwili, bo nie ma tej swojej ponurej miny.

- Kochają ich! – wykrzykuje Effie. – Nie przypominam sobie, żeby ktokolwiek zrobił tak świetne pierwsze wrażenie.

W końcu dojeżdżają do Rynku i zatrzymują się przez rezydencją Snowa obok reszty trybutów. Muzyka cichnie. Na balkonie pojawia się rezydent, otrzymując euforyczny aplauz publiczności. Gdy zaczyna mówić, cała uwaga skupia się na nim, ale kamera od czasu do czasu wraca do Peety i Misu.

Snow kończy swoją przemowę, gra hymn, a rydwany ruszają. Okrążają Rynek, pozwalając tłumowi jeszcze raz zobaczyć tegorocznych trybutów, zanim znikają w Ośrodku Szkoleniowym. Kamera jednak ignoruje wszystkich i pokazuje Peetę oraz Misu.

Drzwi zamykają się za nimi i komentatorzy natychmiast zaczynają mówić o swoich wrażeniach na temat dwudziestu czterech tegorocznych trybutów. Zwykle nie poświęcam temu zbyt dużo uwagi, ale w tym roku jestem ciekawa, co myślą.

Osoba, której płci nie jestem w stanie określić, zaczyna swój potok słów:

- Po prostu uwielbiam, uwielbiam, uwielbiam, uwielbiam, uwielbiam Dystrykt Dwunasty w tym roku!

Współprowadząca, pulchna kobieta z rubinami na ustach, kiwa energicznie kiwa głową.

- Och, wiem, Reeq! Te stroje były… ośmielę się powiedzieć… gorące!

Oboje chichoczą.

- Mówiąc o tym, Crize, co sądzisz o chłopcu, Peecie Mellarku?

Crize oblizuje językiem swoje usta i uśmiecha się do kamery.

- Myślę, że znalazłam sobie nowego chłopaka.

Wyłączam telewizor. Czuję lekkie mdłości, słysząc odpowiedź tej kobiety na temat mojego Peety.

Mojego Peety? A to skąd mi się to wzięło?


	5. Chłopiec na dachu

Biorę do ręki talerz z deserem, który jest przepyszny. Przynajmniej tak sądzę, bo jeszcze nigdy go nie jadłam. Moja uwaga skupiona jest na mojej ostatniej myśli.

Mój Peeta? Nie przywłaszczyłam go sobie i jestem tego świadoma. Tak, jestem jego mentorką i jestem za niego odpowiedzialna w jakiś sposób, ale to uczucie… posiadania było kompletnie nie na miejscu. Było mi obce i inne, ale jeśli mam być szczera, to nie było tak całkowicie nienaturalne.

Co właśnie uczyniło tę całą cholerną sytuację jeszcze bardziej kłopotliwą.

Ta sytuacja nie będzie łatwiejsza, zwłaszcza że Peeta siedzi tak blisko mnie podczas gdy ja próbuję zjeść tyle słodkiego by przespać całą noc. Nie potrafię być spokojna gdy on siedzi obok mnie spokojnie, pachnący cynamonem i przyprawami, i spożywa swój posiłek.

Och, po prostu zjedz to ciasto, Katniss.

Przeżuwam wolno, starając się skupić na rozmowie, w której, w większej części, jestem ignorowana. Nie jestem zaskoczona, że przez większość kolacji rozmawiamy o strojach na Ceremonii Otwarcia.

Haymitch śmieje się z żartu, którego najwyraźniej nie usłyszałam, jednak wydaje mi się, że był o mnie.

- To bliskie prawdy. Co pomyśleliście, gdy usłyszeliście jaki jest plan? – pyta Haymitch.

Zarumieniona Misu posyła mu leniwy uśmiech.

- Pomyślałam, że to nie będzie gorsze od tego co do tej pory robiłam.

Z niedowierzaniem patrzę na Misu, która po wypiciu lampki wina zachowuje się całkowicie jak nie ona. Jednak z miny Effie i prośby Misu o dolewkę wnioskuję, że to nie jest jej pierwszy kieliszek.

- Przyznam, że byłem zaniepokojony… - ostrożnie zaczyna Peeta.

- Zaniepokojony? – Misu parska śmiechem i bierze łyk wina. – Był przerażony! Powiedział, że zedrze ze mnie pelerynę pod warunkiem, że ja zedrę jego!

Peeta rumieni się i spuszcza wzrok, zażenowany.

- Chyba jednak byłem trochę bardziej niż zaniepokojony. Przepraszam za to, powinienem zaufać Cinnie i Portii.

- Nie przepraszaj, trudno wziąć coś takiego na wiarę – odzywam się, czując potrzebę bronienia Peety. – Poznałeś ich dopiero dzisiaj, a oni chcieli was podpalić. Nikt nie wini cię za to, że byłeś troszkę nieufny.

- To była całkowicie zrozumiała reakcja – zgadza się Portia i posyłam jej pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie.

- Spójrz na swoją mentorkę na przykład – mówi Haymitch, wskazując na mnie znad swojego drinka. – Katniss zna Cinnę i w pełni mu ufa, ale nawet ona martwiła się co z tego wyjdzie.

Peeta patrzy na mnie tymi swoimi oczami.

- Też się martwiłaś?

- Troszeczkę – mówię, doskonale wiedząc, że byłam wręcz przerażona. Teraz mogę przyznać, że może lekko przesadzałam. – Ale to wina Cinny. Zrzucił na mnie tę bombę, a potem zwiał przede mną jak tchórz.

- Chwileczkę, muszę to sprostować – sprzeciwia się Cinna. – Odszedłem, zgadza się, ale dlatego, że musiałem skończyć kilka rzeczy zanim miałem się przedstawić Misu.

- Co mam zrobić? – pyta Misu, wyglądając na zagubioną.

- Skończyć czwarty kieliszek wina – mamrocze Peeta. Słyszę go i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, cicho chichoczę.

Haymitch pochyla się i zabiera Misu kieliszek.

- Myślę, że wystarczy moja droga.

Misu beka i mamrocze coś, czego nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć. A myślałam, że jestem w stanie zrozumieć każde niezidentyfikowane mamrotanie, bo przecież często mam do czynienia z pijanym Haymitchem i Mags.

Effie daje znak dwóm kelnerom, którzy podchodzą, a Effie wskazuje na Misu.

- Nie czuje się zbyt dobrze, pomóżcie jej dostać się do pokoju.

Oboje kiwają głowami i pomagają Misu podnieść się z siedzenia. Na szczęście dla wszystkich, jest zbyt pijana by próbować się sprzeciwiać i pozwala się zabrać do pokoju.

Gdy Misu znika w korytarzu, Effie wyraźnie się rozluźnia.

- Dobrze, zobaczmy podsumowanie w telewizji.

Ceremonia Otwarcie była transmitowana na żywo w całym Panem, ale większość ludzi w dystryktach była wtedy w pracy, bo praca i szkoła nie są przerywane na czas Igrzysk. Jednak nieważne gdzie mieszkasz i w którym dystrykcie, praca kończy się odpowiednio wcześnie by wszyscy mogli zobaczyć podsumowanie w nocy. „Mogli" to nie jest odpowiednie słowo skoro jest to obowiązkowe.

Idziemy do saloniku, gdzie Peeta i ja siadamy razem na kanapie. Tak blisko, że nasze ramiona i kolana się dotykają, a ja czuję jak moja skóra rozgrzewa się w tych miejscach. Nagle zdaję sobie sprawę, że wszyscy oprócz niczego nieświadomej Effie, obserwują nas.

- Co? – pytam, lekko zdenerwowana poświęconą nam dodatkową uwagą.

- Nic – odpowiada Haymitch z uśmiechem na ustach. – Po prostu zastanawiam się czy jest ci wygodnie, skarbie.

- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek usłyszę tak czuły zwrot wypowiedziany z tak małym uczuciem – mówi Peeta, uśmiechając się, ale widzę, że ten uśmiech nie sięga jego oczu. – Nie licząc mojej rodziny, oczywiście.

Nie mogę się powstrzymać i myślę, jak okropna jest żona piekarza i zastanawiam się czy kiedykolwiek była dobra dla swoich synów. W mojej głowie pojawiają się obrazy siniaków i spuchniętych policzków i wiem, że znam odpowiedź. To zabawne, bo zawsze myślałam, że dzieci kupców mają lepiej niż my w Złożysku. Ale mimo tego, że brakowało nam wielu rzeczy, Prim i mnie nigdy nie zabrakło miłości.

Może słysząc prawdę pod warstwą poczucia humoru Peety, nasi styliści łagodzą sytuację. Portia siada obok Peety i szepcze konspiracyjnie:

- Ignoruj ten ton. Prawda jest taka, że on się o nią troszczy.

- Taka prawda – dołącza się Cinna. – I nieważne co mówi Katniss, to uczucie jest obustronne.

- Tylko wtedy gdy Haymitch nie jest nie do zniesienia – mówię. – Szkoda jednak, że to się tak rzadko zdarza.

- Dobrze, wystarczy – mówi Effie, klaszcząc w dłonie by przyciągnąć naszą uwagę. – Program się zaczyna.

Przestajemy żartować, gdy zaczyna się obowiązkowe podsumowanie. Tłumię jęk i spoglądam na ekran. Komentarze w telewizji są jeszcze bardziej nie do zniesienia, bo dołącza do nich Effie. Mam zamiar wyłączyć telewizor, ale Peeta i Misu pojawiają się na ekranie, a komentatorzy się wręcz nad nimi rozpływają.

Może to wcale nie jest takie złe.

- Wow, tak wyglądałem? – pyta Peeta z zachwytem. – Teraz się nie dziwię, dlaczego tłum tak zareagował. Dziękuję, Portia, Cinna.

- Nie widziałeś siebie na telebimach, które były porozstawiane wszędzie? – pytam, bo wiem, że gdy ja byłam na jego miejscu, to szybko zwróciłam na nie uwagę by zobaczyć siebie za każdym razem gdy mnie pokazywali.

Peeta potrząsa przecząco głową.

- Nie mogłem. Bałem się, że jeśli to zrobię, to stracę równowagę i spadnę z rydwanu. Nigdy nie doszedłbym do siebie po takim wstydzie.

- Haymitch ciągle skądś spada i robi sobie wstyd – przypominam mu. – I całkiem szybko dochodzi do siebie.

- Skarbie – zaczyna cicho Haymitch.

- Shhh! – Effie wpatruje się w ekran. – Nie słyszę, co mówią.

Ględzą o tym jak dobrze wyglądały stroje i jak utalentowani są Cinna i Portia. Nawet Misu otrzymuje kilka komplementów, ale jest jasne, kto został gwiazdą ceremonii.

Z każdym kolejnym pochlebstwem komentatorów, twarz Peety robi się coraz bardziej czerwona. Na szczególnie nieodpowiedni komentarz o jego… pośladkach, Peeta spuszcza nieśmiało głowę i nie podnosi jej dopóki prezydent Snow nie pojawia się na ekranie. Nawet gawędząca parka milknie na czas przemowy Snowa, który już teraz nie robi zbytniego wrażenia.

Czy to tylko moja wyobraźnia, czy jego przemowa jest nieco dłuższa niż ta poprzednia na Ceremonii Otwarcia? To nie byłby pierwszy raz gdyby coś zostało dodane lub usunięte na jego życzenie. Zauważam, że podczas jego przemowy nie pokazują trybutów, więc zakładam, że Snow musiał coś powiedzieć na temat tak dużej ilości ujęć moich trybutów podczas jego mowy.

W końcu przemowa dobiega końca, a na ekranie zamiast Snowa pojawia się Peeta. Kamera pokazuje po kolei wszystkie rydwany podczas ostatniego okrążenia wokół Rynku, a potem powraca do Peety i Misu. I po tym program dobiega końca.

Effie klaszcze w dłonie, tym razem z podnieceniem.

- Świetnie się spisałeś! Misu także, ale ty byłeś fantastyczny i tak łatwo było zapomnieć, że jesteś z Dwunastego Dystryktu.

- Dziękuję, Effie – wydusza z siebie Peeta, ale widzę, że dłonie mocno zacisnął na swoich udach.

- Tak, tak. Dali sobie radę – mówi Haymitch. – Ale dobre wrażenie na Ceremonii Otwarcia oznacza tylko, że ludzie będą o was gadali na długo przed Igrzyskami. To trochę bezużyteczne, chyba że ludzie dalej będą o was gadali i dbali o was jak już znajdziecie się na arenie.

- A jak mamy to zrobić? – pyta Peeta, spoglądając na Haymitcha.

- Jak na razie, idź spać i pozwól nam o tym przez chwilę porozmawiać – odpowiada bezceremonialnie Haymitch. – Trening zaczyna się jutro, więc spotkamy się przy śniadaniu i powiem tobie i Misu co, moim zdaniem, powinniście w tej sytuacji robić.

- Okej, więc do zobaczenia rano – mówi Peeta i wstaje z kanapy, a ja natychmiast odczuwam brak jego ciała przy moim. – Dobranoc wszystkim

Peeta macha nam jeszcze ręką i wychodzi z pokoju, a my siedzimy w ciszy dopóki Effie nie przeprasza nas i nie wychodzi. Wymuszona uprzejmość między Haymitchem i Effie nie zniknęła odkąd ja byłem trybutem i tylko w rzadkich sytuacjach, kiedy to obowiązkowe, przebywają ze sobą razem.

Effie zamyka za sobą drzwi, a Haymitch się rozluźnia.

- Zrobiliście niezły spektakl.

Cinna uśmiecha się.

- Zgadzam się, ale wszyscy wiemy jak bardzo ludzie w Kapitolu uwielbiają spektakle.

- O tak, a dziś pokochali Peetę i Misu – mówi Haymitch i odwraca się do Portii. – Katniss powiedziała to Cinnie, ale nie wiem czy ty też jesteś świadoma tego, że zrobimy wszystko co tylko możemy by uratować Peetę.

Portia kiwa twierdząco głową.

- Cinna powiedział mi wcześniej.

- Dobrze, przynajmniej nie muszę tego wyjaśniać – odpowiada opryskliwie, wciąż zwracając się do stylistki. – Spędziłaś z nim dzisiaj sporo czasu. Jakie wywarł na tobie wrażenie?

- Jest słodki. Polubiłam go – odpowiada Portia, a uśmiech wkrada się na jej usta. – Może nawet bardziej niż powinnam.

- Znalazł jakiś sposób by dotrzeć do twojego serca, prawda? – Haymitch w tym momencie spogląda na mnie.

Chcę zaprotestować, że nigdy czegoś takiego nie powiedziałam, ale byłoby to stratą czasu, którego nie mamy. Poza tym nie chcę się zastanawiać dlaczego czułabym się jakbym kłamała. Zamiast tego mówię:

- Peety trudno nie polubić.

- Jego ekipa przygotowawcza już go adoruje – mówi Portia. – A wszyscy wiemy, że oni nikogo nie lubią.

- Więc podsumowując, mamy dobry materiał. Są to jakieś podstawy do zdobywania sponsorów. – Haymitch spogląda na nas, a my kiwamy twierdząco głową. Dobrze. – Idźcie już, wszyscy. Muszę pomyśleć.

Wiem, że miał na myśli raczej to, że musi się napić, a nie pomyśleć, ale nie sprzeciwiam się. We trójkę opuszczamy pokój. Cinna i Portia już omawiają stroje na wywiad. Są tak tym pochłonięci, że wątpię by zauważyli moje pożegnanie. Uśmiecham się, wdzięczna, że mam ludzi, którzy dbają o te dzieci, które już zostały spisane na straty przez resztę Panem.

Gdy przechodzę przez jadalnię, kierując się do mojego pokoju, zauważam Peetę. Ona także mnie zauważa i posyła mi uśmiech.

- Hej. Szybko poszło – mówi, podchodząc do mnie. – Czy ciebie też odesłano do łóżka?

Śmieję się.

- Trochę to i to. Co tutaj robisz?

- Po prostu… - Wzrusza ramionami. – Wiem, że powinienem iść spać, ale nawet nie jestem zmęczony. Pomyślałem, że sobie trochę pochodzę, aż w końcu mi się to znudzi. Nie powiesz Haymitchowi, co?

- Twój sekret jest u mnie bezpieczny.

- Dobrze, ostatnią rzeczą jakiej potrzebuję to rozzłoszczenie Haymitcha – mówi, uśmiechając się. – Wyobrażam sobie, że to raczej nie byłby przyjemne.

- Właściwie to nie różni się to od jego normalnego stanu, może trochę mniej się wtedy odzywa. Więc to chyba nie jest takie złe – mówię. – Poza tym, ma zamiar się teraz napić, więc jesteś bezpieczny.

- Cieszę się. Po prostu nie chcę wracać jeszcze do mojego pokoju.

- Nie musisz. Byłeś już na dachu? – Potrząsa przecząco głową, a ja łapię jego dłoń i prowadzę w kierunku schodów.

- Można tu wchodzić? – pyta ostrożnie Peeta, spoglądając na korytarz, przez który go prowadzę.

- To nie jest zabronione – mówię, otwierając drzwi i wychodząc na chłodne, kapitolińskie powietrze. – Cinna przyprowadził mnie tutaj pierwszej nocy i od tej pory jest to miejsce, gdzie przychodzę pomyśleć, gdy w pewnym momencie za dużo jest dla mnie tego wszystkiego.

- Więc często tutaj przychodzisz, prawda? Przez ostatnią godzinę sam bym tutaj uciekł kilka razy, gdybym miał tylko okazję.

- Będzie lepiej.

Widzę, że mi nie wierzy.

- Będzie?

- Może niekoniecznie, ale w końcu do tego przywykniesz – mówię. – Może…

Widzę, że się uśmiecha, gdy podchodzimy do balustrady.

- Nigdy nie przywyknę do tego widoku.

- Nie mógłby być bardziej inny od Dwunastego Dystryktu – zgadzam się. Zimny powiem wiatru wręcz dociera do moich kości i zaczynam drżeć.

- Zimno ci?

- Trochę – przyznaję. – Zwykle gdy tutaj przychodzę, to mam ze sobą kurtkę czy coś takiego.

- Proszę – mówi, puszczając moją dłoń, czym zabiera ostatnią rzecz, która rozgrzewała moje ciało. Zdejmuje swoją marynarkę i zarzuca mi ją na ramiona i pociera moje ręce by mnie ogrzać. – Lepiej?

- Trochę – mówię cicho.

- Okej. – Peeta wyciąga ramiona i przyciąga mnie do swojej klatki piersiowej. – A teraz?

Zmuszam się by mój głos brzmiał najnormalniej jak to tylko możliwe:

- Lepiej, dziękuję.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

- A co z tobą? Nie zmarzniesz?

- W tym momencie i tak jestem cieplej ubrany od ciebie – mówi. A potem przyciąga mnie jeszcze bliżej do siebie. – Poza tym, ty mnie ogrzewasz.

Nie wiem, co na to odpowiedzieć, więc po prostu zmieniam temat rozmowy.

- Wiesz, pytałam Cinnę, dlaczego można tu przychodzić i dlaczego nie boją się, że jakiś trybut przez przypadek spadłby z dachu.

Peeta kładzie jedną dłoń na barierce, zastanawiając się nad moimi słowami.

- Co ci odpowiedział?

- Powiedział, że powzięli konieczne środki ostrożności – mówię. – Jest tutaj niewidzialne pole siłowe, które nie pozwala by zdarzył się jakiś niefortunny wypadek.

Peeta puszcza mnie bez ostrzeżenia i wyciąga rękę. ŁUP! Cofa dłoń i znów mnie przytula.

- Tylko sprawdzałem.

Odwracam się i spoglądam na niego.

- Też to zrobiłam, kiedy Cinna mi powiedział. Nawet gdy wiedziałam, że to jest tutaj na pewno to i tak musiałam się upewnić.

Peeta kiwa twierdząco głową.

- Wiem, o co ci chodzi. Przyznaję, że miałem nadzieję, że tego jednak tutaj nie ma.

Czuję ucisk w brzuchu.

- A co, jeśli by nie było? Co byś zrobił?

- Nic, ale tylko dlatego, że nie jestem takim człowiekiem – mówi cicho. Gdybym nie stała tak blisko niego, nie usłyszałabym go przez szum wiatru. – Ale byłoby miło mieć wybór. Nawet jeśli byłby taki jak ten.

Niebezpiecznie jest tak mówić, nawet jeśli nie ma szans byśmy zostali podsłuchani.

- Wiesz, że jest tutaj ogród? Chcesz go zobaczyć?

- Jasne – odpowiada. Gdy docieramy do ogrodu, Peeta odsuwa się ode mnie i pochyla się, obserwując kwiat.

- To dziwne widzieć coś takiego tutaj, prawda? – Przesuwam się i staję obok Peety. – Znaleźć coś tak prostego, pięknego i naturalnego tutaj. To wydaje się być niemal nie na miejscu.

Peeta patrzy na mnie przez chwilę w ciszy.

- Tak, masz rację.

Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że wcale nie mówił o roślinie? Znów zaczynam drżeć. Peeta podchodzi bliżej i bierze mnie w swoje ramiona.

- Chodź, robi się coraz zimniej. Chodźmy do środka zanim zamarzniesz.

Pozwalam mu poprowadzić się do ciepłego wnętrza Ośrodka Szkoleniowego. Gdy drzwi się za nami zamykają, Peeta odsuwa się ode mnie. Rozumiem aluzję, zdejmuję jego marynarkę i oddaję mu.

Bierze ją ode mnie, ale nie zakłada jej.

- Dziękuję za pokazanie dachu, Katniss.

- Proszę bardzo – odpowiadam. – Uznałam, że potrzebujesz miejsca, do którego mógłbyś uciec, gdybyś potrzebował.

- A gdzie ty pójdziesz, jeśli będziesz potrzebowała uciec?

- Nie mam nic przeciwko podzieleniu się, jeśli tobie to nie przeszkadza – mówię. – O ile zostanie to między nami.

Zatrzymujemy się przed drzwiami do jego pokoju.

- Więc chyba czas do łóżka.

Kiwam twierdząco głową.

- Tak chyba będzie najlepiej. – Stoimy w niezręcznej ciszy, która zdaje się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, bo żadne z nas nie wiem co powiedzieć albo zrobić. Zaczynam się zastanawiać jak długo to jeszcze potrwa, gdy po drugiej stronie korytarza otwierają się drzwi i pokazuje się w nich Misu.

Przez kilka sekund patrzy na mnie i na Peetę, a my dalej milczymy. Misu wydaje z siebie dziwny dźwięk, coś pomiędzy kaszlnięciem, a śmiechem i mówi:

- Przestańcie się tak na siebie gapić i pocałujcie się. Patrzenie na was przyprawia mnie o mdłości.

Jej twarz robi się zielona i Misu znika w swoim pokoju. Śmieję się nerwowo.

- Pewnie powinnam iść po kogoś, by po niej posprzątał.

- Pewnie tak – mówi Peeta i widzę, że jest tak samo zaniepokojony jak ja. – Więc do jutra. Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc, Peeta – mówię i patrzę jak wchodzi do swojego pokoju. Ruszam w kierunku mojej kwatery, ale czuję się dziwnie dlatego, że Misu nas przeszkodziła. Z jednej strony przerwała tę niezręczną sytuację pomiędzy Peetą i mną, ale z drugiej strony dlaczego zachęcała nas do pocałunku? Powiedziała to tylko dlatego, żeby nas rozzłościć, czy rzeczywiści wyglądałam tak jakbym chciała zostać pocałowana przez Peetę?

Właśnie uderzyło mnie jeszcze inne pytanie – czy chcę, żeby Peeta mnie pocałował?

Na to pytanie nie znam odpowiedzi.


End file.
